Dawn of Deceit
by YukiNoSamurai
Summary: Three kunoichi have come to a 'dawn' of new resolve, so different yet so much the same. How will their presence affect the members of the Akutsuki and Konoha. And what does team Guy have to do with it? Will the lotus blossom? ItachixOC,KisamexOC,SasorixOC
1. Enter 'The Gorgeous Betrayl'

**Dawn of Deceit**

* * *

**Rating****: ****Mature, just to be safe.**

**Pairings: Itachi x OC, Sasori x OC, Kisame x OC**, **and who knows what else to come.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto. That lovely right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. =]  
But I do own these three kunoichi you're about to meet. Yay! **

* * *

_Three kunoichi. Unlike most kunoichi of the known shinobi nations. They had a new 'dawn' of resolve. So different, yet so much the same. _

Adeyaka Uragiri gazed violet eyes upon the group of rouge rain ninja, that were in the process of surrounding two Akatsuki members. There were approximately five of them, each drawing their weapons ready to attack. Adeyaka had expected to run into those two, but not while they were in a predicament, such as this. But, of course it really didn't matter, considering it was the Akatsuki. She was sure they could handle it, but maybe...she could have a little fun with this too. She smirked and adjusted the scythe on her back.

"Oi, what's with the hostility?" Deidara asked, looking around at the group of ninja, an amused look on his face. "You should watch who's territory you wonder in." Said one of the ninja, approaching the two cloaked shinobi. "We were just passing by." Deidara said, sounding innocent. The rain ninja only chuckled. The other Akatsuki member was quite silent throughout this exchange of words. Deidara looked over at him. "Oi, Master Sasori, what should we do with these guys." He asked. The puppet master didn't even look up at the blonde. "Kill them." He said, simply. "Alright, there won't be any problem there, un." Deidara said. One of the mouths on his hand, spit out a small clay bird.

A ninja had made his way behind Deidara, ready to attack, but as soon as he lounged forward, there was a flash. He let out a loud cry and stumbled backwards, and the flash reappeared again, this time the ninja was thrown backwards. Adeyaka stood there, her scythe dripping blood. "Heh." She chuckled. The two Akatsuki members glanced back at her, Deidara looking a bit surprised, Sasori looking as if he expected her presence. The rain shinobi looked quite angered and shocked. "Kill them!" A ninja yelled, and all of the ninja charged at the three shinobi. Adeyaka dodged a kunai that was thrown at her, making her way in between the ranks of two ninja. She spun her scythe around hitting, and killing both ninja. There were only three ninja left. But, before they could even react to their comrades getting slaughtered, they saw a huge shadow looming over them. They looked up, and the last thing they saw was a huge bird made of clay.

Adeyaka looked down at the explosion, dust flying everywhere. "Oi, what were you doing? You killed them, before I had a chance to show them my wonderful art." Deidara said, frowning. "I just thought I'd have some fun! Quit complaining. Besides your opinion of art, isn't a very good one." Said Adeyaka. "And just what do you know about art?" Deidara questioned. "More than you do. Look at this work of art." Adeyaka pointed to her face, smiling. Adeyaka was very tan, a dark caramel-ish color to her skin. Her hair was full of curls and was as black as the night sky. She wore a quite revealing black tube top, suspenders draping across her chest. Her legs were revealed by skimpy dark green shorts and black fishnets. To add a bit of a rough touch to her scantily clad appearance she wore combat boots. "Under most circumstances, I enjoy most art, but this is an exception. That is the worst piece of art I've ever rested my eyes on." Deidara said, keeping a straight face throughout the whole statement.

Adeyaka gasped, "How dare you?!" She exclaimed, untangling herself from Hiruko's tail, not even realizing she was there, and started to hit Deidara on the head.** _[A/N: _**_Comparison to Death Note here. She was hittting him Misa style. Maybe only a few of you understand the meaning behind that._ XD_**]**_

"Enough of your bickering, let's go." Sasori spoke. Apparently he was either not heard or ignored, because Adeyaka was still hitting Deidara, and yelling insults at him, and Deidara was throwing insults right back. "Enough." Sasori said, sternly, causing the two bickering idiots to turn and look at him. "Un, alright Master Sasori." Deidara mumbled. "Sasori!" Adeyaka exclaimed as if she had just noticed Sasori's presence. "Let's go." Was all Sasori said, turning away from the two. Adeyaka caught up to Sasori, and turned back to Deidara. "You made him mad." She mouthed to the blonde, silently. Deidara followed after the two. "I didn't make him mad. Seeing that "piece of art" face is what made him mad."

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was the first chapter folks. Short I know, I know.  
Reviews are loved! R & R please!


	2. Enter 'The Crystal Rain'

**Dawn of Deceit**

* * *

**Rating****: ****Mature, just to be safe.**

**Pairings: Itachi x OC, Sasori x OC, Kisame x OC**, **and who knows what else to come.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto. That lovely right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. =]  
But I do own these three kunoichi you're about to meet. Yay! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter 'The Crystal Rain'**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha and Hariame Uruwashii stood on the edge of a cliff which was overlooking a small town. Though it was small it seemed to be quite bustling. Hariame stared down at the couple hundred of people, who looked like ants from where she stood. She glanced over at Itachi, who was also looking down, she wasn't sure what he was thinking, it was hard enough to read his expression, and the high collared cloak didn't help at all. Hariame discreetly moved her hand over to grasp Itachi's.

"Have you forgotten what we came here for ?" Itachi asked, in his whisper of a voice. "No," Hariame said, "but, they can wait, I mean, we're in no rush are we?" "It was an order." Itachi said simply, moving his hand away. Hariame frowned, "It's not like we're going to get called anytime soon, so just relax. I'm sure, Kisame isn't doing anything of importance." She said, now turning towards him. "I am not Kisame." The raven haired ninja stated. "But you are his partner." Hariame objected, and was about to say more, when the distance between the two shinobi was closed by a kiss, which happened to be initiated by the Uchiha. Hariame wrapped her arms around the Uchiha, deepening the kiss, but then he pulled away to Hariame's dismay.

"I hope you are sadated now." He said, putting an arm around her shoulders. Hariame sighed, knowing that Itachi was attempting to shut up her complaining. She loosened her grip on his body, and nodded. Itachi tilted his straw hat down slightly. Then he teleported them both, to the town's entrance. "Come." He said, moving away from her, and walking ahead. Hariame let out a long sigh, but then smiled and followed after.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter introduction to Hariame, even shorter than the first.  
R & Rs inspire me to put up more chapters!**


	3. Final Entrance

**Dawn of Deceit**

* * *

**Rating****: ****Mature, just to be safe.**

**Pairings: Itachi x OC, Sasori x OC, Kisame x OC**, **and who knows what else to come.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto. That lovely right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. =]  
But I do own these three kunoichi you're about to meet. Yay! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Final entrance, 'The Beauty of Fruitfulness'**

* * *

"People are starting to stare." Olivia Vanderspeigele, said in her light Irish accent, looking over at Kisame Hoshigaki, as they walked through the town, making their way through the dense crowds. The shark shinobi only chuckled, continuing to walk. "Heh, they can stare all they want. I'm sure they're not used to seeing someone simply walk around with a monkey on their shoulder." He replied. Olivia's monkey, Momo was fiddling with Olivia's auburn hair, but at the mention of that, she jumped on top of Kisame's hat. The shark shinobi growled. "Get off." He said, angrily, swatting his hand at the primate. Momo jumped off of Kisame's head, and back to the safety of Olivia's shoulder, but in the process she tilted the ninja's hat down so far, that he was blinded. Kisame was about to complain about the 'damn monkey', as he sometimes called her, when there was a scream. A few people started crowding over to an area, by the food stands, watching something. Olivia, curious to know what was going on, made her way over to the location, which everyone was gathered, against the protests of Kisame.

"Excuse me!" Olivia, pushed her way through the crowd to see a woman, a kunoichi, being harassed by a couple of male ninja from a different village, the rain village. The guys apparently had instigated it all, but it seemed the kunoichi wasn't putting up much of a fight, though she was getting slammed against the wall. One of the guys burst out into laughter, "Why aren't you fighting back? Scared?" He asked, getting closer to the kunoichi than she would have liked. The onlookers were afraid, but they weren't bold enough to confront two shinobi.

Olivia, cleared her throat rather loudly. The ninja looked back at her, with an annoyed look. She walked over to them. "I don't think she appreciates brutal harassment." She said, her gold eyes blazing with anger. "Mind your own business, before the same happens to you." One ninja said. The other ninja approached Olivia with a crooked grin. "Do you wanna join in on the fun?" He asked her. Momo let out a threatening hiss, and Olivia took a step back, but then someone stepped in front of her. She looked up to see Kisame standing there, his hand on Samehada's hilt. The approaching ninja looked up at the cloaked man. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, drawing a kunai, preparing to lounge at Kisame. Kisame's lips curved upwards into a grin. The bandages on Samehada were starting to unravel.

"Kisame." A soft voice spoke. Kisame looked down to his side and saw the raven haired Uchiha standing there. "That's enough. We don't want to cause a scene..." The Uchiha said, his eyes roaming around the crowd. People were now no longer staring at the kunoichi, and the other ninja, but the Akatsuki members. It was quite a strange site to behold, two strange people, standing there in long, high collared cloaks that hid half of their face. Then there were the straw hats that they adorned, shielding their eyes, until they tilted it up. Then there were the women. Olivia had auburn hair, and a very white skin complexion. She wore a waist length light purple kimono top adorned with a light pink obi and a dark blue skirt that came quite a bit above the knee, but it was still presentable. A dark blue belt was draped over her skirt and slightly visible under the skirt were shorts made of fishnet. She also wore shin guards and the traditional ninja sandals. Around her neck was a pink choker with the kanji for curious dangling from it. She carried a huge scroll on her back, and a katana at her waist.

Hariame, who was standing a bit off to the side, had quite a vibrant physical appearance. She was very tan skinned, more so a caramel complexion. Her hair was a pastel pink in color with pinkish red undertones and the end tips were black. Her eyes were a very light blue, they had the look of a powder-ish color. She wore dark pink eyeshadow on her eyelids, which gave people a promiscuos assumption at times. Her outfit consisted of light blue bandages that wrapped around her torso. There was a long, poofy black sleeve that had the print of a blue dragon coiling around it, on her right arm, her left arm was wrapped from the shoulder down in black bandages. There was a single black knuckle glove on her right hand. She wore a dark blue pleated skirt that was so short, it wouldn't be a good idea for it to be any shorter. Her left thigh was bandaged with black bandages and her right thigh had fishnet, it had a shorts-like resemblance. Her boots were heeled and laced up. Around her neck was a choker with kanji for "fierce" on it. She carried a katana on her side, and on her lower back was a Kusarigama. Indeed, they were quite a site to behold.

In the midst of everyone staring at the oddity, known as the Akatsuki, no one noticed that the kunoichi whom was being harassed, had made her get away, but not before leaving a few bruises with the shinobi that had confronted her. The audience looked back at them, cheering the kunoichi on, but when they all looked back at the Akatsuki, they were nowhere to be found.

* * *

**A/N:** Third chapter! A bit longer than the rest! Finally my lovely readers have met all three kunoichi.  
And yes, Olivia is a foreigner. Irish to be exact. What's an Irish woman doing in Japan? Same much a blue gilled man, who looks like a shark is doing there I suppose. =D

Please R& R and let me know what you think. More reviews give me more inspiration to post the next chapter! ^^


	4. Blossoms and Prey

**Dawn of Deceit**

* * *

**Rating****: ****Mature**

**Pairings: Itachi x OC, Sasori x OC, Kisame x OC****and who knows what else to come.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto. That lovely right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. =]  
But I do own these three extravagant kunoichi. =] **

**A/N: Sorry for the overdue update. I felt that no one was interested and kind of lost motive. This is where it becomes a collab fic between me and Pandora848.  
Though I have a few details planned, any comments or ideas are welcome. Also a bit of UchihaxOC fluff/lime in this chappie, and some KisamexOC fluff.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** Blossoms and Prey  
**

* * *

"We have orders." Itachi stated simply, as he and the others made their way to the outskirts of the village. "Really?" Kisame asked, intrigued. "I was wondering why you bothered to show up." The raven haired ninja just glanced over at the other, silently. Hariame let out a small giggle, which was silenced rather quickly when Itachi's gaze shifted over to her direction. "So, what now?" Kisame asked, eagerly. "It's quite simple actually. Just be on standby, until we recieve further orders." Itachi replied.

"Our order is to be on standby until we receive further orders?" Olivia inquired. Itachi nodded. "Who knows when that's going to be." Hariame said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe we should just relax until then." She said, offering more a suggestion than a statement. She looked over at Kisame and Olivia for their input. "We could use a break." Olivia said, smiling. They were now walking through a forest. Kisame looked down at her with a questioning look. "We just had hours of freely wandering around that town." He said. "I know, but it wouldn't hurt, besides Momo wants a bit of play time." Olivia said, petting the primate on her head. Momo nodded vigirously. Kisame didn't respond.

"Itachi." Hariame called. The Uchiha glanced at her. "Can we rest somewhere instead of walking around? We're needlessly wasting energy." The pink haired girl said. Itachi just stared ahead, not responding for a moment. As much as he'd like to object, she had a valid point. "I suppose." He said, after a moment of silence. Hariame grinned inwardly. She knew he couldn't object if she gave him a valid reason.

At that, Momo leaped off of Olivia's shoulders and into the nearest tree, swinging from one branch to another. "I think Momo likes it fine right over there." The gold eyed, kunoichi laughed. Olivia leaped into the trees after her beloved pet. Kisame just stared after them. "Don't get too caught up in your free time." Itachi warned to his partner. "Heh, don't worry." The shark ninja grinned. Kisame looked over at Hariame. "Are you coming with us?" He asked. Hariame smiled and shook her head 'no'. "Thank you for the offer though." She said. Kisame grunted in response, and walked off to find Momo and Olivia.

"Are you intending to stay with me?" The Uchiha asked her. "Of course." Hariame said. "That is fine." He responded. "I will give you the liberty of finding somewhere to rest." Hariame smiled. "Alright! Hm... I'm not sure I know this area too well." She looked around, trying to decide where to go. "Are you going to waste your time looking, instead of resting?" Itachi asked. "Hehheh. No.....I just can't choose." The girl said, chuckling nervously.

Itachi was getting a bit impatient, and was about to tell Hariame if she didn't choose a location soon, then she could just choose by herself, but then her voice rang through his ears. "You're the one wasting time. " She said. Itachi looked over at her. She was already about fifteen feet away in the forest. "Come on already." She said, looking over her shoulder. Itachi followed silently.

A few minutes later -a few minutes of going through a lot of brush and trees- they heard the sound of rushing water, and ran upon a lake, that had a small waterfall. Hariame let out a gasp. "Found a spot." She said, looking back at Itachi, only to see that he had already taken a seat, against a Sakura tree. Hariame walked back over to the ninja and sat down in front of him, unequipping her weapons.

"Letting your guard down so easily?" Itachi questioned. "No, just getting comfortable." She responded. She looked over at Itachi. "Speaking of which I don't believe you are. You couldn't be in that outfit." She leaned over, and gently took off his straw hat, and placed it on the ground beside them.

Itachi unbuttoned his cloak a bit, and when he did his attention diverted to his arm. There was a small scratch about three inches or so in length on his arm, and a small amount of blood flowing from it. He just stared at it unphased, wondering what caused it. He looked up, when he saw a tan hand grab his arm.

It was Hariame's of course. Itachi stared at her, questioningly. Hariame didn't say anything she just withdrew a small gauze and bandage out from one of her pouches, and applied it to the minor wound. "There." She said, after she was done, looking up at Itachi with an accomplished smile. "It would have been fine." He said. "I know, but I just felt like bandaging it up. It was the least I could do." The kunoichi said, with a smile. Since Itachi's hat was out of the way, there was nothing obscuring Hariame from direct eye contact. She gazed into his crimson eyes. Eyes that were so beautiful yet, seemingly apathetic. Hariame shuddered on the inside under his gaze, but on the outside she maintained a warm smile.

She moved to Itachi's side and plopped down into his lap, causing his back to hit the tree, which caused a few sakura petals to fall onto them. Hariame giggled at the site of Itachi's hair being filled with pink petals. "It's hard to figure that something so gorgeous can be so cruel." The pink haired kunoichi said, laughing softly. Itachi was staring off into the distance. "Cruel you say?" He asked.

Hariame hesitated for a moment. "You could at least acknowledge the fact that I'm talking to you, by looking at me." She said, looking up into those eyes, that many didn't dare to look into, for fear of never being able to look into them again. Itachi looked down at her. "Good. And as for you being cruel...well you sure aren't exactly.....a nice person. You can be...quite mean at times." She said. "Yet, you strive for my attention so?" He asked. That caught Hariame off guard. Her cheeks just turned a slight shade of pink. She sat silently, looking away. Itachi put a finger under Hariame's chin, and turned her gaze back towards him. "Well you come off as mean to people, and as for me you're quite mean as well." She said, in hope of being released, but it was no use. Itachi was making her obey her own words. After all, it would be rude to speak to your superior and not acknowledge them.

Itachi leaned down next to her ear and spoke to her in his whisper of a voice, "If I did not want you around, you wouldn't be here right now." And the guy is not cruel? Even though it was supposed to be a reassuring comment, it didn't quite have that effect. Itachi moved his mouth from her ear and over to her cheek, giving her a light kiss. Such a sweet gesture, after a not so sweet comment. Hariame smiled, resting her head on his chest.

It wasn't often that the Uchiha fell into such depths. To most he seemed rather distant and stuck fear in the hearts of others. However, Hariame faced that fear when her and her comrades became 'underlings' of the Akatsuki. She had yet to completely break that icy exterior, which wasn't too much of a surprise.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Hariame's small frame. Hariame snuggled closer to him, smiling. Itachi was actually quite nice, at times, but then there were times where...he wasn't so nice. But, maybe that just came with his odd history. Hariame giggled to herself. "Is there something you find funny?" Itachi asked. "No," Hariame said, "It's just that I like you more when you're not acting like a jerk." Itachi actually let a very small smirk slip onto his face, so small that Hariame probably would not have seen it if she weren't so close. She leaned up and gave him a light kiss, which surprisingly, he returned. She reached for his hand, and this time he didn't pull away, but excepted it in his own.

Hariame pulled away beaming up at the raven haired man. "There are times when certain things are appropriate, and others are not." He said, justifying his current actions. "We were alone, so how was it not appropriate?" She asked, curiously. "We had a duty at the time." The Uchiha stated. "... I suppose that makes sense." Hariame said, looking down at the ground. Hariame kept staring at the ground, until she was no longer staring it, but staring into Itachi's face. He was hovering above her, her arm was pinned over her head, but their hands were still laced together. She wasn't expecting that, but she sure wasn't complaining. Itachi kissed her again, and started to plant light kisses on her neck, and a couple of small bite marks. He traveled from the center of her throat, down to her collar bone, and was intending on heading lower until Hariame lifted his head back up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Even Itachi let his guard falter slightly during that. All of a sudden he broke away mid kiss, and his attention snapped to a few nearby bushes.

"What are you-?" Before Hariame could finish, Adeyaka pushed through the bushes. "Hey, you guys, hurry.....up." She stopped mid-step when she noticed the scene before her. "Um...sorry. Did I interrupt something?" She asked, erupting in nervous laughter, staring to back away. "No." Itachi said, getting up, swiftly fixing his coat and putting on his hat. He was about to help Hariame up when he heard other voices. "Oi, what'd you stop for?" Deidara asked, pushing Adeyaka along. Adeyaka stumbled forward, followed by Deidara and Sasori pushing through the bushes. Hariame glanced up at Itachi, who was looking away from her with his usual look. She sighed inwardly. She should have known his "nice" demeanor wouldn't last very long, especially when the others showed up. _'Damn it!' _Hariame thought. _'When I was actually having a good time, these mofo's show up, and ruin the whole damn thing!' _Why couldn't they just stay to themselves? She was tempted to run them off, but she didn't think Itachi would appreciate that very much....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****Elsewhere*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momo sat in a tree, picking fruit from its branches. She chucked a pear at the Shark ninja's head. Kisame let out a loud growl, and turned towards the monkey menacingly. He drew his Samehada and grazed the branch that Momo was situated on. Momo let out a sound that resembled a screech, leaping off of the branch and onto Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia had her back turned to the two, but then she looked turned around, facing Kisame with a glare. "What are you trying to do?!" She asked. "He's trying to kill me!" Momo squeaked, in her small voice. Olivia looked at Kisame with a raised eyebrow. Kisame couldn't say otherwise considering he still had Samehada drawn. "You know, I would like it if you wouldn't try to murder my monkey." She said, folding her arms. Kisame scoffed. "That damn monkey is getting on my damn nerves. I don't care if it's-" Kisame was suddenly interrupted by Momo, "I'm a female!" She said, revealing her high pitched voice. She began jumping up and down on the foreign girl's shoulder.

"It," Started Kisame, completley ignoring Momo's correction, and Olivia's icy glare. "better watch out, because I'm going to kill it, if it keeps on bothering me. And why does it have to talk?"

"Because you're cruel and unreasonable. And you wouldn't dare!" Olivia said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Heh, you know who I am, you shouldn't tell me I won't do something." He said, an evil grin spreading onto his face. "And you know who I am! I don't like people harassing Momo." Olivia spat back. "What, is it against your culture to harm animals or something?" Kisame asked, nonchalanly. Oliva twitched at that remark. She didn't need him making fun of the fact that she was indeed a foreigner, and not just any foreigner, but of the Irish heritage.

"Did I hit a nerve or something?" Kisame asked, noticing her angered expression. "Screw you." The Irish kunoichi said, turning away. She kneeled down to the ground to let Momo down softly. "You can go play wherever you want, just don't get lost. Don't worry about Kisame hurting you, he won't do a thing." She said with a smile. Momo made a happy squeaking noise, and jumped off briefly clinging to Olivia's neck in a hug, then scurried off through the forest.

Olivia stood up and turned back to Kisame. "You don't have to be so cruel. There is a such thing as animal cruelty. " She said, frowning. Kisame chuckled. "I'm not fond of that creature." He said. "She hogs you more than I do." Olivia blinked. "That's not saying very much." She commented. Kisame stared at her with a surprised expression. Olivia looked clueless as to why he was giving her such a look. She had said nothing but the truth.

Kisame continued to stare at Olivia, without saying a word. Olivia looked back at the shark ninja with a raised eyebrow. "What?" She asked. Kisame still didn't say anything, his only response was to turn and distance himself from the Irish girl. She watched him walk away from her, yearning for him to come back. Olivia sighed and lied down on the grass as Kisame took a seat under a nearby tree.

Olivia folded her arms behind her head and gazed up at the sky. She saw a black bird pass by overhead. The bird looked oddly familiar, it was Akane, Adeyaka's pet raven.

"It seems as if everyone has gotten word already." Olivia heard a voice say. She looked over and saw the shark shinobi hovering above her. "Yes, I suppose they have." The kunoichi simply replied, glancing away from Kisame. Kisame stared down at her with an irritated look. He could tell that she was purposely ignoring him.

He sighed and took a seat next to her. "I wonder how long we're going to be waiting here." Kisame pondered aloud. There was no response from the kunoichi beside him, he looked over to see that she had her eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. "Probably not very long." Olivia replied, after a moment of silence. "Knowing them, they already have everything planned out, they're just taking last minute precautions." "Yeah, probably so." Kisame stated, glancing back over at her to see that her eyes were now open, though her attention wasn't directed at him. _'Well she doesn't stay mad very long.' _Kisame thought. A long silence followed until Olivia spoke.

"Kisame?..." she asked in a soft voice. He looked over at her to meet her golden eyes staring at him. "Hmm?" he said, maintaining eye contact. She sighed softly. "I'm thinking about going back to Ireland," she said, looking away before she could see the angry look on his face. He scoffed. "What's so great about Ireland?" He inquired in a disgusted voice. She turned to face him, her eyes ablaze with anger. "What's so great about here?" she said. "Well....." Kisame said, trailing off. He couldn't think of anything to tell her. "That's what I thought." Olivia said after Kisame's momentary silence. "Why would you go back there anyway?" He asked. She closed her eyes, thinking of home. "I don't like this lifestyle," she said. "I want to be normal, I want to be able to be welcomed somewhere, I want a place to call home. Ireland is all I've ever known and all I've ever had. Maybe I could even find me a nice man to marry and have my own house and a family."

"And why can't you find that here?" he asked angrily. "Why can't I find that here?" Olivia said back angrily. "I don't have a home here, I run around with criminals, and how can I ever settle down and have my own family? I don't know any males except you and-" she stopped, dropping her head and her voice down to a whisper. " I know I will never find any of that here," she said, falling silent.

"Are you sure you have no one?" Kisame said in disbelief. Olivia sighed. "Sometimes I wonder. Sometimes I think I do, at other times I'm convinced that I have no one that could care less about me."

"You have friends," he responded. "I personally believe that you would be missed greatly." Olivia wasn't looking at him, but the Shark ninja could tell she had a slightly surprised expression on her face. "You really think so?" She asked, her voice in an uncertain whisper. " I don't think so, I know that you would be." Kisame stated. Olivia started to smile, but it faded as a new thought dawned upon her. "But, then again, you will probably enjoy the fact that I'm gone, so I won't annoy you with my English ignorance." She said. "Truthfully, it would be rather dull without you around." He said. Olivia now turned towards him to stare at him. Her mouth was slightly agape in disbelief. The expression on Kisame's face was quite serious, portraying no humor at all. Olivia's rounded out mouth, suddenly curved upwards. "Well, I'm glad at least someone will miss me." She said, smiling brightly at Kisame. Kisame just made an slight grunt, which signified an understanding. Kisame stared ahead, look still as cold as stone, or at least that was the look he was trying to pull off.

Olivia leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Kisame's cheek, causing Kisame to flinch slightly out of surprise. He turned towards Olivia with a questioning look, only to see Olivia's bright smile. Seeing that his expression softened slightly, showing that he had let his guard down. "I'd miss you too." She said to the shark shinobi. "Yeah, yeah." He said, in a playful tone. Olivia rested her head on Kisame's shoulder, and began tracing the top of his hand with her finger gently.

"You know," she said."I could use a nice visit to Ireland. You know, just a couple of weeks." Kisame grunted, letting her know he was listening. "I could use a traveling companion." Olivia said, looking up at him hopefully. He just stared into the distance before speaking. "I have too much to take care of."

Olivia could feel her heart being torn to pieces. Things were going so perfect, and he just had to ruin it. She lowered her head, pulling away from him. _"And you wonder why I want to go back to Ireland!"_ she said in her native Irish language. Kisame growled loudly at her, standing up. "I'm not going to have you yelling jibberish at me!" he said. She stood up, continuing to yell in Gaelic[1]. "_All you care about is yourself! Why can't you see that I love you?! Is that not good enough for you?!"_ Kisame took a step toward her, bending down to her height to be face-to-face with her. " I don't have to put up with you! I have better things to do than have you rambling on at me in your Irish jibberish!" With that, he stormed away in the direction that the others were, leaving Olivia heartbroken by his harsh words.

* * *

**A/N: **So what'd you think? Longest chapter yet. (I think) Just a little insight on Itachi and Kisame's relationship with the kunoichi.  
**R& R** please! Tell me what you think.


	5. Unseen Beauty

**Dawn of Deceit**

* * *

**Rating****: ****Mature**

**Pairings: Itachi x OC, Sasori x OC, Kisame x OC ****and who knows what else to come.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto. That lovely right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. =]  
But I do own these three extravagant kunoichi. =] **

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** Unseen Beauty  
**

* * *

Back at the lake, the five Akatsuki members pondered what their incoming orders were. Itachi and Hariame remained under their sakura tree, neither speaking a word. The blonde haired Akatsuki shinobi sat under another tree inspecting his clay birds-- which doubled as explosives. Adeyaka along with the puppet master sat by the water. Sasori was no longer occupying Hiruko, his body much more compact now. "Oh my Kami, I'm so bored!" Adeyaka informed the others, letting her bare feet graze the top of the water. "When do you think we'll receive word?" She asked Sasori, who was repairing a small puppet he used in battle.

"Look up," he said, not even looking up himself. She did as she was told, and spotted a black bird in the sky. "Akane!" she cried, standing up and holding out her arm for her beloved bird to land on. The corvus swooped down, landing smoothly on the black haired woman's shoulder. Attatched to the bird's leg was a small scroll with a red cloud seal, the mark of the Akatsuki. "Hey guys," she said, the others standing up to hear the news. Adeyaka removed the scroll, handing it to Itachi, who had made his way over followed by Hariame.

"What orders do we have?" Sasori asked in a mellow voice. Itachi began to open the scroll before he was interrupted by another voice, a new one to the congregation.

"We received orders?" He heard Kisame's voice ask from behind him. "Yes," Itachi replied cooley, continuing to open the scroll. He read it silently before tucking it away in his Akatsuki robe. "So what is it?" Deidara asked impatiently, pushing Adeyaka as he made his way up to the circle enclosed around Itachi. Adeyaka scoffed, pushing Deidara back.

"Stop, children." Sasori said, stepping between the two. He exchanged a glance with Deidara before asking a familiar question. "What are our orders?"  
Itachi was about to speak before Hariame spoke from behind him. "Hey, where's Liv?" she said, looking at Kisame. He grunted, shrugging his shoulders and making a sour face. Hariame sighed, knowing what had probably happened. Itachi finally spoke, but it wasn't what everyone was expecting. "I'll share the orders when Olivia gets here. These are orders that involve her."

Kisame rolled his eyes, taking a seat under a nearby tree and pulling his Akatsuki shade over his eyes to appear as if he was taking a nap in hopes that he would not be disturbed. Hariame walked over to Adeyaka, who was sitting on the water like before. "Hey," she said to Adeyaka."Hmm?"

"Should we go find Olivia?" Hariame asked her friend in a concerned voice. Adeyaka raised her eyebrows before speaking. "No. You know just as well as I do that Shark Man over there upset her like usual. Let her have some alone time to cool off." Hariame sighed, feeling sympathetic for her friend. She knew that Olivia was the same way about Kisame as she was about Itachi. She also knew that Kisame was a very stubborn person and no matter how hard Liv tried, Kisame would never give in to her feelings for him. Hariame stood up and walked back to the sakura tree where Itachi was sitting. She took a seat beside him and sighed.

"Itachi," she said in a serious voice. He looked up at her. "Hmm?" Hariame raised her eyebrows and nodded in Kisame's direction, who was still pretending to be asleep. Knowing what she was implying, he nodded back at her and said, "Wait. Let him have some time alone to think." He had said the same thing about Kisame that Adeyaka had said about Olivia. Hariame sat there, wondering how Olivia and Kisame could end up in such an awkward relationship. She could tell from their body language and actions toward each other that they definately had a thing for each other. They just had too much trouble with initiating their feelings toward one other.

" I just don't understand that girl." Kisame muttered softly, so that only he could hear. ' She complains when I don't show my emotions towards her, but then when I finally do she wishes for more.' He thought to himself. Kisame really didn't understand. He wasn't one to show his feelings so easily, but he did show them earlier. It may have been indirectly, but there was something there that just wasn't said, word for word. He had basically said he'd miss her if she left. Wasn't that enough?

Apparently not because she wanted him to travel to her homeland with her. Kisame knew nothing about Irish heritage except for what she told him, and quite frankly he found it to be strange. Besides, what was special about Ireland anyway? Why would she want to go back there? He didn't want to go to a place were he absolutley stood out. Blue skin, sharp teeth, nearly all the physical traits of a marine life creature, a shark. If that wasn't enough, he still spoke Japanese, and even if he did speak English he would have an accent. Kisame stiffened slightly as a thought dawned upon him. He would stand out there in Ireland, much like Olivia did in Japan. 'So that's how she feels.' The shark shinobi thought to himself. He straight lined mouth dropped to a frown. "So that's why she wanted to go back......." He pondered aloud, "But why must I be the one to accompy her? Why not one of her friends? She gets along with them well."

"I honestly don't understand women very much myself, let alone fully understand your situation, but from what I think, I could be wrong, but it seems like she has strong... feelings for you, un." Kisame looked up, to see Deidara passing by, clay birds in hand. "What do you know?" Kisame asked irritably. "It's confusing, and she might not say it directly, but she cares for you as more than a comrade, you have to look past it all...." Deidara trailed off, to let his birds fly out of his palm. He watched them soar off in a flock. "....to see the true beauty."

Kisame watched the birds fly away with an amused look. He took in the blonde's words. "But of course that's only my input, I don't know much about women myself, this is only from second hand experience. Studying the beauty that is romance."  
"You have a strange taste." Kisame commented. "Well, at least I have one." The blonde commented back with a smirk, he turned around. When he looked ahead, he saw the woman whom they spoke of appear out of the bushes, walking over to the others. "Speak of the devil, you better open your eyes to such precious art before it's gone.." Kisame could hear Diedara mumble, as he walked away. "Ignorance..." The puppet master commented, over hearing Deidara's last remark.

"Olivia."Hariame called upon seeing her friend. She ran over to the foreign girl. "We've been waiting, where you?" She asked. "I was off thinking." Was all Olivia said. "I kind of figured Sharky made you mad." Hariame said, lowering her voice to a tone that only Olivia could hear. "Yeah.......speaking of him, where is he?" She asked. Hariame nodded over to where Kisame sat. When Olivia looked behind her, she saw Kisame sitting there, straw shade pulled down over his face. "I'm going to go talk to him for a second." She said turning back to Hariame.

"Okay...but Itachi was going to give us a briefing on what our orders were, now that you're here." The pink haired girl said, glancing back at the raven haired shinobi. "It can be prolonged for a few minutes." He said. Olivia nodded and turned away, heading over to Kisame. Hariame raised an eyebrow at Itachi questiongly. "If she's emtionally stressed it could affect her performance." The ninja said, justifying his words. "Right....."Hariame said, staring at the ninja. He stared back at her, for a few seconds, then he just closed his eyes, and adjusted his shade.

Olivia walked over to Kisame and stood over him. Kisame slowly raised his head to look up at her. "Why are you off by yourself?" She asked, curiously. "I wanted to think." The shark ninja replied. "What do you have to think about?" The kunoichi questioned, setting herself beside him. "I was mulling over earlier. About that disagreement." Kisame said, glancing away. Silence ensued and loomed over them for a few minutes, until Olivia finally broke it, with a not too nice comment. "You were a real jerk you know." She said.

Kisame was about to turn and glare at her, when he remembered Deidara's statement. 'You have to look past it all, to see the true beauty.' Kisame let out a small grunt. He turned to Olivia with a straight face. "Many people tell me that." He chuckled, "But I may have gotten a bit short tempered then." Olivia made eye contact with him, her eyes reflecting her bewilderment. "What do you mean?" She asked. Kisame sighed and stood up, offering his hand out to her. The shark ninja roughly pulled her up. 'Well at least he hasn't lost the aggressiveness.' Olivia thought. Kisame walked deeper into the forest, nodding his head for Olivia to follow. Olivia complied, following him to a spot that was a bit more secluded.

"So what were you saying?" She asked him, leaning up against a tree. Kisame let out a small sigh. "Well," He started. " I guess I got a bit too tempermental back there." "Really now, you think so?" Olivia asked, a hint of sarcasm and annoyance in her voice. "Yes, you did make me mad, but I guess I got carried away." Kisame said. "How did I make you angry?" Olivia asked puzzled. "Well it was actually quite irritating hearing you complain, after I tried to be sincere." He said. Olivia just stared at him, with an unreadable expression. She sighed after about a minute or so. "Well I apologize." She said.

"Hm." Kisame said. Olivia rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Kisame asked curiously. "Nothing." Olivia replied. "We should be getting back." She said, starting to walk back in the direction they had come from. "Yeah." Kisame said, catching up to her.

They walked in silence until she felt Kisame's hand grab her own. Olivia was quite shocked and looked down with a start. "What's the matter with you?" The shark shinobi asked, expecting Olivia to make a snide remark. "Nothing's wrong at all." Olivia said smiling. Kisame just grunted and continued to look ahead. Olivia let out another chuckle. She found it funny, Kisame was showing a bit of affection. Though it was a bit small. On top of that he had actually apologized. Even though he was very indirect about it, and even though he'd never admit it, but nevertheless it was an apology.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are highly appreciated!


	6. Details

**Dawn of Deceit**

* * *

**Rating****: ****Mature**

**Pairings: Itachi x OC, Sasori x OC, Kisame x OC ****and who knows what else to come.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto. That lovely right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. =]  
But I do own these three extravagant kunoichi. =] **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Details****  
**

* * *

Kisame and Olivia walked back to their comrades, still hand in hand. Neither of them paying mind to it. The other Akatsuki were now huddled in a circle, getting prepared to discuss things. Hariame and Adeyaka smiled as they saw the two approach, seemingly having made amends. The Akatuski males however, took on a look of suprise, well Sasori and Itachi didn't display as much suprise as they were feeling, but Deidara sure did. 'I suppose he took my advice.' The blonde thought to himself.

Kisame and Olivia stared at the others, Olivia finally glad to be back. "What's everybody staring at?" The shark nin questioned. He realized what they were staring at once all eyes fell upon their clasped hands. Olivia slowly turned quite red, and they both broke hold and slightly distanced themselves from each other as if it never happened. Kisame was looking away, as if ignoring everyone and Olivia was looking down at the ground, trying to avoid everyone's stare. "Welcome back lovebirds." Deidara smirked. A clay bird flying past the two 'lovebirds'. "Cut the jokes Deidara." Sasori ordered. "Yeah, cut the jokes before I cut your throat." Kisame said, twitching. "Heh heh. Fine. I can never have too much fun can I Master Sasori?" Deidara chuckled. "Your 'fun' is always at the worst of times." Sasori said with an air of simplicity. "Since we're all here now, can these 'orders' be revealed?" Hariame asked eager to know. The Uchiha nodded. "The three of you...." He said referring to the three kunoichi. "Have been assigned to be stationed in the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Konoha?" Adeyaka asked curiously. "That place?" Kisame asked, his attention guided over to Itachi whom he gave a knowing stare. Itachi made eye contact with Kisame, yet displayed no emotion. "Yes." Was all he said. "What's so special about the Land of Fire?" Hariame asked. "It's the home of a jinchuriki. Of the nine-tailed fox." Deidara replied. " Don't underestimate this kid though." "Ah, I see. Are we going for a capture?" Olivia questioned. "Not quite. More along the lines of survalliance. But of course don't become obvious; blend in." Itachi stated. "That's easy for you to say." Olivia frowned. "Heh." Kisame chuckled. "As much as you can."

"I don't believe I need to remind you of this, but keep your affiliation with the Akatsuki secret. If they find out you're allied with us, then that would just mean trouble for you all...and in the long run trouble for us." Sasori said. "Right." Adeyaka said, taking on a more serious demeanor at the moment. "I'm sure this is not going to turn out pretty for anyone. To truely blend in, you must get close." Olivia sighed. "And getting close, only to be decieved is never enjoyable no matter who you are." Hariame put in. "Hard task, un?" Deidara asked. The girls laughed. "Not really. But it has it's moments." Adeyaka replied. "Don't get too emotional on us and ruin everything. You'll pay if you do." Deidara warned. "Yeah, yeah." Adeyaka waved a hand at him, brushing off his threat.

"What about our shinobi background?" Olivia asked. "They may get suspicious about why we're stationed in their village. Wouldn't we be intruding?" "We have already decided our methods of having you there without suspicion. You three are going to be 'transferred medic-nin in training' from your respective villages." Itachi said. "Paperwork?" Hariame questioned. "There is someone affilated with your village that can handle that for us. After all, we wouldn't want the Hokage getting supsicious. That is her area of expertise." The raven haired shinobi responded.

"Remember don't let them know about your ties with us! So far you've kept even your own villages from knowing, so keep up the good work, un." Deidara grunted. The three kunoichi had nothing to say. "That's one of those moments I suppose..." Hariame said. "It's like...asking a dog not to run up to it's owner. It's accustomed to it" "The longer you can hide it...." Kisame spoke. "The longer till things get a bit rough for you guys." There was silence. "Besides, it's not like telling a dog not to bark. Just be careful." The sharnk nin grinned.

"And what about you guys?" Adeyaka asked, looking around at the cloaked members. "We are to keep updated with you all. Maintaining descreetness." Itachi said,glancing over at the complusive bomber. "Why are you lookin my way?" Deidara asked defensively. "Because you are anything but discreet." The red headed puppet master commented.

"Ah, so you guys have the background of the task." Hariame said, folding her arms. "Seems like it." Adeyaka commented, also folding her arms. "Oi, we may just be watching when you least expect it." Deidara said. Adeyaka narrowed her eyes at him.  
"No point in wasting time. We'll get nowhere." Itachi said, abruptly ending things before they even began. "Right." All three girls said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo....What'd you think? R&R! Short chapter I know. I'd really like you all to review so we can have some positive (or negative feed back.)


	7. Departure

**Dawn of Deceit**

* * *

**Rating****: ****Mature**

**Pairings: Itachi x OC, Sasori x OC, Kisame x OC ****and surprises.  
**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Naruto. That lovely right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. =]  
But I do own these three extravagant kunoichi. =] **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The seven shinobi had been making their way through the Land of Sound at a moderate pace, leaving no time for leisure, but not quite a rush. Their ears were met with a loud crashing noise. It sounded like a waterfall. They followed the sound of flowing water, making their way through the dense trees. "A waterfall?" Hariame pondered aloud, as they drew near the sound. "You could call it that." Said the Uchiha, who was leading the way.

"It figures you would know about this place." Adeyaka taunted from behind the raven haired shinobi. Itachi said nothing, but Sasori spoke for him. "Adeyaka...if you can make comments on your own, then you can face the consequences of your actions on your own." He said, hinting that she should halt her taunts. In the case of Adeyaka instigating something she shouldn't Sasori would turn his head, deafening himself as if he were a doll. Adeyaka busted into a fit of nervous laughter and decided against saying anything more to the Uchiha.

As they parted through the trees they came upon a huge rift in the forest floor that was being filled by a powerful, majestic waterfall. Hariame's eyes widened at the sight before her. "It's gorgeous." The kunoichi said, shaking her tri-colored head with delight. "It is." Olivia agreed. It was quite gorgeous, but the beauty didn't compare to the waterfalls she saw in her native land. It brought back a strong sense of nostalgia, gazing through its transparent sheets. "Hey. Snap out of it." Kisame said, bringing Olivia out of her daze.

"Once we cross this, we will be in the Land of Fire. " Deidara stated in awe. The waterfall was guarded on either side by an enormous statue of a shinobi. "Don't strain yourselves." Deidara said with a light chuckle, taking flight on one of his clay birds. The male shinobi began to make their way to the other side, obviously expecting the women to cross on their own as well.

They crossed without too much effort, and no casualties, stepping foot into the Land of Fire. The kunoichi were aware that Konohagakure shouldn't be too much farther, so they volunteered to take lead, setting off into the forest. There wasn't much conversation until the village gates came into site. There was a reasonable distance left to walk, as to depart from the four that would not be joining in on this expedition.

"Well, here we are." Adeyaka announced as if it weren't already obvious. "Un, good riddance." Deidara said nonchalantly. "Question, since no one's asked yet. How long is this gonna take?" The black haired kunoichi questioned. Deidara shrugged. "However long it takes." "And you don't have an estimation... or some kind of... something?" Adekaya asked, pressing the issue.

"Un!" Deidara grunted, rolling his eyes. "Just go on, you're a pain in the ass, un..."

"He's right," Itachi intervened. "You are wasting time." He began to turn around and lead the others away but a hand grabbed his. "Itachi," Hariame said softly. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" After an eternal silence, Itachi pulled his hand away from hers. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" she begged, grabbing his arm, only to be shunned again. "Hariame.." he warned her in a voice so low only she could hear. Hariame, hurt by his harsh actions, reluctantly let go, not hiding her apparent Itachi slowly began walking away, Kisame made eye contact with Olivia, who had been silently watching Hariame's dilemma. She stared back, expecting his reaction to be just as brief and stern as Itachi's. Seeing that the Uchiha had shown no emotion he felt that he was not obligated to reveal his feelings. Breaking eye contact, Kisame followed his comrade, not even acknowledging Olivia. Olivia, for a split second, almost went after him, but stopped herself, not wanting to be hurt much more.

Glancing at Hariame, she noticed the pink-haired girl staring in the direction of Adeyaka who was leaning against a tree in the nearby distance with Sasori at her side. The two were standing very close to one another, nearly brushing shoulders.

"You know I'm going to really really miss you Sasori-kun," Adeyaka said flirtatiously. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you here..." Adeyaka leaned in, causing her face to be inches from his. Sasori did not return the action, but did not back away from it either.

"Adeyaka, you can't let that get in the way of your mission. You know that." Adeyaka frowned, caressing his arm in a childish manner. "I know...." Sasori sighed, leaning his face slightly closer to hers. "Don't fret, you will see me before you know it. Just be patient." Adeyaka smiled triumphantly, praising herself for her ability to persuade Sasori her way. She still couldn't necessarily bend him to her will, but she knew that her relationship with Sasori was much more successful that her other companions. "Now you need to go," Sasori said, breaking Adeyaka's thought. "The others are growing anxious." With that he gave Adeyaka a quick nod, walking to join the others.

Hariame and Olivia stood watching the two with longing. It wasn't much, but it was better than the cold shoulder that they had received. Sasori was a man much like Kisame and the Uchiha when it came to these matters. However, Kisame was far too stubborn and the Uchiha carried too much pride. Olivia let out a long sigh, letting out all of the disappointment that was settling in the pit of her stomach.

There was no noise from the girl beside her. Hariame turned so that she was facing away from her comrades, not wanting them to see her emotional state. She didn't expect Itachi to give her a heartfelt goodbye, but she didn't think he would brush her off like that, even when she pleaded. Olivia didn't know if she should blame Kisame for his stubbornness or Itachi for playing out the lead in this chain of 'rejection'. The foreign girl knew however that when it all came down to it was the shark ninja's choice. He couldn't be seen as 'weak' when Itachi did not.

Adeyaka had a smile plastered on her face when she rejoined her friends, it only faded when she realized why they weren't smiling as well. She felt a bit guilty and didn't say anything. It was funny how Adeyaka was the one who got the silver platter handed to her. Being the first one to usually cause trouble, and yet the first to be rewarded.

"It's about time Master Sasori." Deidara said, becoming annoyed that his partner was being held for so long. Neither did it help that he wasn't too fond of Adeyaka. "What are you complaining for, do you have more important matters to attend to?" The puppeter questioned. Deidara grunted, but didn't respond. Of course he thought he did, but the majority of the Akatsuki members voted that a waste of time that would get him nowhere. Adeyaka gave a small wave as the group dispersed into the forest, not looking back.

"Well," Adeyaka, said, trying to distract the other two girls from the previous moments. "Ready to go?" she said, making a futile attempt to enlighten the mood. Hariame nodded, eyes diverted at the ground. "I suppose," responded Olivia in a reluctant tone. The three began to make their way to the village gates when a small "poof" blocked their path. Olivia's monkey, Momo, had appeared."There you are!" Momo cried. "You left the spot you were at in the woods!"

"Yes Momo," Olivia said, not enthusiastic in the least. "We have orders." The kunoichi bent down picking up the monkey, who was busy munching on a peach she had discovered. "Well, once again, let's go," Adeyaka said, the other two girls following their comrade into the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

**A/N:** So, the quite overdue departure. What do you guys think? Feel point out any spelling or grammer mistakes, there may be quite a few.  
R&R!


	8. That Name

**Dawn of Deciet**

* * *

**Rating: Mature**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would get lost on the path of life.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: That Name**

_**

* * *

**_

"Wow," Hariame, said, taking in the overwhelming atmosphere of Konoha. "This place is..."

"Different," Olivia said, finishing, Hariame's trailing thought. The girls had been to many different villages, but Konoha was comparable to no other. Everywhere there were buildings, bustling crowds, and for some reason the place seemed to have an easygoing, comfortable vibe that was easy to become entranced by. "What's that?" Momo asked pointing th a large mountain-like structure that had five faces carved into it. "Hokage Mountain," Hariame answered. Olivia stared in awe at the structure. "They must have all been great shinobi, to have a monument that great."

"I smell something good," Adeyaka said, turning her head to a nearby ramen shop.

"What!" Hariame cried in disbelief. "We haven't even obtained a place to live yet!" "And...just where do we go to do that?" Adeyaka asked, her stomach letting out a low rumble. Hariame hadn't thought of that yet. It was just a sudden occurance. "I would presume the person over the living arrangements." She said, scratching the side of her cheek. "We passed two shinobi when we first entered. They were stationed right beside the village gate. We can go back and ask them." Olivia offered.

"Good idea Liv." Adeyaka gave the girl a pat on the back as they retraced their steps back to the entrance. "Hey!" Adeyaka greeted the two shinobi as they re-approached their station. The shinobi's head snapped up, they were caught off guard. "Do you need something?" One of the shinobi asked. He wore a bandanna over his head that carried the Konoha symbol. It allowed a bang to fall freely in his face. "We do actually." Adeyaka commented, letting out a chuckle. She rubbed the back of her head and glanced from one shinobi to the next. The other shinbi had spiky hair and a bandage covering his nose, he seemed disinterested.

"We're new to Konoha, and we wanted to know where we could ge a place to stay." Hariame smiled. "Oh I see, well I would help you with that but you said you're new. In that case you should go see Lady Hokage." The ninja offered his advice. "Oh yeah, that's what we should have done!" Hariame said recalling the missing element. "Thank you." She said with a slight bow and took of in the direction of the Hokage's office, her companions in tow.

"Liv, I am hungry," came a complain from Olivia's shoulder. Olivia sighed. "Momo, you just ate a peach, it can't take that much to fill you up." Momo shifted from Olivia's shoulder to the top of her head. "You draw attention anyways, Momo-chan." Hariame giggled. "I'm sure they're not used to seeing someone walk around with a talking monkey." Momo let out a small squeak as she was sat gently on Olivia's shoulder. "Since we're having monkeys go bananas why don't you go visit the Lady Hokage, Adeyaka? After all we don't want to be embarrassed because Momo-chan wanted to pitch a fit..."Hariame smiled at the little primate. "By myself?" The dark haired girl questioned, pointing to herself. Olivia and Hariame both nodded. "Not afraid are you?" Hariame teased her friend. "I hear rumors that she's vicious."

Adeyaka felt a lump in her throat as she tried to swallow her nervousness. "Well, wish me luck. I'll let her know we arrived." "Good and we'll go see the sights while you're busy." Olivia smiled at the younger kunoichi. Adeyaka sighed and mumbled to herself. This must have been their way of getting back at her for something.

Adeyaka sighed and turned on her heel, jogging to the Hokage's mansion. "Nice..." She mumbled to herself, getting a full size view of the structure. She almost bumped into someone on her way in. She looked up to see a dark haired woman dressed in a dark kimono-type dress. "Excuse me!" The woman apologized. Adeyaka noticed she carried a pig in her arms. "It's okay." Adeyaka smiled nervously, watching the woman depart. "Well maybe a monkey wouldn't stand out too much...Maybe." She whispered to herself after witnessing the strange site.

She took a deep breath before entering the structure, trying to locate the nearest Hokage's office. She didn't have to go far, in fact she over analyzed the situation and had walked around until she was standing right in front of the door. She gave it a small rap, waiting for the reply. "Come in." Ordered a voice full of authority from behind the door. Adeyaka hesitantly pushed open the door to reveal a blonde woman, who looked quite young sitting behind the Hokage's desk. As Adeyaka tried to take in the woman's appearance she was distracted by one very distinguishable trait.

"Lady Hokage?" She asked with a bow. "yes, who wants to know?" Tsunade said, placing her hands under her chin to observe the girl. "My name is A-Adeyaka Uragiri and my teammates and I have just been transferred to your village for training." Adeyaka was a bit nervous. It was not because she was telling a lie, because in a way it was the truth, they were going to be training, but she felt intimidated by this powerful kunoichi who sat behind the desk. You could get one look at the female kage and tell that she was not someone to underestimate. "I know this may seem a bit sudden Lady Hokage and I apologize. But will you please consider keeping us here to train in medic ninjutsu?" Adeyaka bowed.

"I've already recieved your records from your villages. It seems you are going to be here for a while." The blonde stated. "Well M'lady I wasn't exacltly informed on how long this..process would take." The younger kunoichi responded. "No matter, it takes however long it takes, besides there's no rushing the art of healing and medicine? You're not trying to make quick progress your aim right?" The kage asked.

"No..." The girl said, still haunched over in her half bow. "Don't strain yourself..." The Hokage said, obviously realizing the girls discomfort. "I'm really looking forward to this M'lady. I've heard you're the best there is." Adeyaka complimented, relief flowing through her muscles. "The name is Tsunade, if you haven't heard. But I may not be the one to directly oversee you all." The Hokage informed the girl standing before her. Adeyaka gave her a bewildered gaze. "I already have many pupils, some with high levels of achievement. One in particular may just be your tutor." The blonde woman clarified. "And who will it be?" Adeyaka raised an eyebrow. "Sakura Haruno." The woman responded. Haruno. Would that name really be important? Adeyaka would try to remember it.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if the chapter was a bit boring. I'm trying to make it progress slowly.


	9. Collision Team ?: The Fire Inside

**Dawn of Deceit**

**

* * *

_D_**_**isclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, obviously.

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9: Collision Team ?: The Fire Inside**

* * *

"Hey, I think someone's following us," Hariame said, looking over her shoulder cautiously as she, Olivia, and a fussy monkey explored the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Olivia did the same, giving Hariame an amused smile. "I wonder..." Hariame gave Olivia a confused look. "if someone really is following us... they're in for quite a treat." The girls laughed at their paranoia, continuing their expedition through Konoha until they came to a small pathway with a sign pointing ahead. "Training field," Hariame read aloud. "I wounder what they do there."

"They train, of course," Olivia laughed.

"Should we check it out? What if we get caught in the middle of someone's training?" Hariame asked, wondering how brutal Kononha ninja train.

"Oh, come on," Olivia beckoned. "Let's check it out, please?" Momo nodded at Hariame, eager to see trees after seeing so many buildings. "Okay..." Hariame said hesitantly. Almost instantaneously Momo leaped into the canopy of branches and leaves above.

"Wait Momo!" Olivia called. "You don't even know your way around here! Get back here!"

Olivia jumped into the treetops followed by a hesitant Hariame.

After a few minutes of chasing, Momo was nowhere to be found. "Hariame, I've lost her."

Hariame sighed, aiding Olivia in scanning the branches ahead. "Let's just stop and rest for a minute."

The two girls, slightly exhausted, came to a stop ina rather large clearing. "Momo!" Olivia yelled, hoping for a response. "I think she's long gone," Hariame said, resting her back against a nearby tree. "Might was well play the waiting game, she's probably looking for food or something."

Olivia laughed, waling toward the middle of the clearing. "Yes, because I starve the poor thing... Hey, i see something over there, maybe that's her!" Olivia said, moving toward the distant moving.

"Wait, Olivia, what if that's-" The pink haired kunochi didn't have time to finish her sentence, before she saw a kunai whiz past Olivia's head. The girl barely dodging it in time and it left a small wound on her 's reflexes had kicked in before her mind did, and in return caused her to stumble to the ground. Olivia looked up just in time to see a green flash rapidly approaching her. The approaching object, or thing, was emitting a frieghtening display of chakra. Things were happening too fast for her brain to send signals to her body and all she could do was sit there, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Before her eyes could intake what had just happened, a deafening crash reached her ears, causing her to go into total shock. The world seemed to go black for a few minutes until voices began to fill her head, bringing her back to consciousness. Everything seemed blurry at first, and it felt as if someone was holding her up, but why? She just wanted to lay back down for a while...

"Olivia!" Someone kept yelling in her ear, why were they yelling?

"Hariame..." she whispered, recognizing the loud voice. As her vision became more clear she could make out several figures standing over her, one particularly close. She realized that must have been who was holding her up.

"Can you hear me? Are you awake?" an unfamiliar voice said, bringing Olivia back to her senses. "I'm awake," she replied, letting her attention rest on her savior. There she was in the arms of an unfamiliar man, and he was quite a sight to behold. Shiny black hair, distinguished facial features, and green... that green like the one from moments before.

"Are you okay," he asked in a concerned tone. "Are you hurt? Your face is bleeding a little."

Olivia brought a hand to her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes and touching her injured cheek. "I think I'm okay," she said, still a little dazed from the incident.

"By the way, what was such a gorgeous lady like yourself doing in a place like this?"

Caught off guard by the man's comment, Hariame spoke for her. "We were chasing after her pet monkey, Momo. We couldn't find her and Olivia saw something moving...I guess it was one of you guys," Hariame said to the other three ninja who were accompanying the man.

One had long dark hair with pale eyes and a serious look about him. Another was a kunoichi with brown pigtail buns dressed in Chinese-style clothing. the other ninja appeared to be an exact duplicate of the man, with shiny black hair and the same green attire.

"I do not believe I encountered a monkey coming through here," The boy in the green replied.

"I don't either," joined in the girl.

"It's coming towards us right now," the long haired ninja said, nodding off in one direction.

Almost as soon as the group of strangers turned to await the arrival of Momo, there was a small "poof" noise beside them. The monkey had appeared, jumping up and down atop the man's head. He instantly jumped up, attempting to grab the primate but she clung to his hair tightly. "What did you do to Olivia!" she screeched, jerking the man's head back and forth like a rag doll. "Momo, get off!" Olivia yelled, only to be ignored.

"What-do-I do?" the man struggled to say among the chaotic mess. Hariame reached for the monkey and finally pried her from his head.

"I'm so sorry," Olivia apologized,receiving a sparkling smile and a thumbs-up.

"No problem at all! At least, not for someone as beautiful as you!"

Olivia could feel her face burn in embarrassment. "Uh, th-thank you, that's very kind... of you to say," she said caught off guard once again by the man's compliments.

"Of course, I'm sure you must be accustomed to receiving such compliments, right?" he questioned in dramatic tone.

"N-no, I don't,"she said, unsure of whether to be flattered or offended. Maybe he was mocking her foreign appearance. His jovial facial expression turned serious. "That can't be possible." "Why not?" she replied faintly, still apprehensive about the direction he was going in."Because," he said, a hint of elation returning to his face. "Never have i encountered a woman who entranced me this much with beauty alone. You are very entrancing, indeed."

Hariame, amused by the man's elaborate words, glanced over at the other ninja, who appeared just as amused. The long haired nin looked a little bewildered, along with the female of their group. The other boy watched, looking as gleeful and exited as could be. Glancing back at the show that had been put on by the man to everyone's amusement, Olivia looked positively speechless.

"So," Hariame began, attempting to save Olivia from further embarrassment. "You guys must have been in the middle of some pretty intense training," she said, releasing the restless Momo from her arms and letting her return to Olivia.

"Yes!" said the man's look-a-like. "Guy-sensei insists we train every day, under the most intense situations!"

"So you're Guy-sensei?" Olivia asked the man, realizing she knew none of their names. "Oh, how rude of me to not properly introduce myself!" the man said in an overly-dramatic voice. "I am Might Guy, but because you're so lovely, you can call me Guy. And this is my team!"

"Your team?" Hariame asked.

"Yes! I am Rock Lee! This is Tenten," the enthusiastic one said, nodding to the brown-headed girl, "and this is Neji."

Hariame locked eyes with Neji for a moment before remembering to introduce herself. "I'm Hariame Uruwashii, and that is Olivia Vanderspeigele."

Olivia scratched the back of her head awkwardly, waiting for the inevitable question about her name.

"Olivia," Guy said. "How unique. Where are you from?"

"Ireland," she answered, feeling the awkwardness in the atmosphere grow.

"Wow," Tenten said, astonished. "That's something you don't hear everyday. I've never met anyone from Ireland." Lee looked absolutely puzzled. "What is this 'Ireland'?"

Neji sighed. "It's very far away from here, Lee," he said in a tone one would speak with to a child. Suddenly Lee's bewilderment became curiosity. "What is in 'Ireland'? What is it like there? What does it look like?" Olivia smiled, trying to come up with satisfactory answers to Lee's questions. "Well, in Ireland, there's... a lot of grassy fields and hills, farms, and a couple of castles." She paused, smiling at the boy's apparent astonishment. "It's a beautiful place,"she said in a lower tone, feeling homesick. "It must be," interjected Guy. "to produce such a gorgeous wonder such as you."

Hariame heard Neji sigh and shake his head. "I really wish he would cut that out. He's just making her feel awkward." "Nonsense!" replied Lee. "Guy-sensei is obviously in pursuit of this woman! His determination has inspired me!"

"Lee, the last thing you need is more inspiration. You need to tent to that injury Guy-sensei gave you earlier," Tenten said, reaching into a pouch on her waist and pulling out ointment and food pills. "Yes Tenten," he replied sheepishly, letting her repair the damage he had received.

"You look like you're not completely native to these parts either." Hariame blinked, being caught off guard by Neji's statement. "Oh, " she said, feeling similar to Olivia. "I'm native... I have strong African ancestry." Neji nodded. "I see."

"Hey Olivia!" Hariame said, forgetting their other teammate. " We should probably get going, Adeyaka might be looking for us."

And I"m hungry!" Momo sqealed, tugging on Olivia's hair gently. "Alright Momo, be patient."

"I don't wanna!" Momo spat back in a bratty tone. Olivia sighed. "Please, Momo. Patience is a virtue."

"Indeed it is," Guy said, giving Olivia a large grin. "By the way, I am terribly sorry about this whole... 'incident' with my student. There must be some way I can make it up to you." "No, it's fine, if anything, I owe you for saving me," Olivia replied, still bewildered by Guy's strong personality. His face became serious with concentration for a few moments. "I know!" he said, his jovial aura returning. "Let me take you to dinner!"

"Oh my," Hariame whispered, barely loud enough for her own ears. Olivia froze for a moment, unsure of how to react. "I..I can't... We have a lot to do, just arriving and everything..." "Yeah, we have a lot to do," Hariame said, coming to Olivia's rescue.

"Ah, I see," Guy said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Well, it was pleasant to meet you two, especially, you, Olivia," he said, giving her a soft smile. "You too, Guy," Olivia replied quickly. After giving their new aquaintences polite bows the two girls departed, making their way back into the village to hunt for Adeyaka.

To no avail, the two girls hunted in search of their friend. It had been over an hour and there still was no sign of the dark haired girl. How hard could a dark skinned ninja be to spot? Adeyaka was like a crow in a flock of ravens. "Where could she have gone? We started looking for her as soon as we departed from Guy's team! And now she's gone poof!" Hariame said, shaking her head. Olivia let out a sigh and mumbled a foreign phrase. "Liv!" Momo yelled, her tiny hands clenched in Olivia's auburn hair. "Can we stop searching for Ade-san. I-" Olivia cut her beloved pet short. " I know Momo, I know." She said. "You're hungry." Both girls stated in unison, exasperation seeping from their voice.

Suddenly, distracting the girls away from their search, rather loud commotion came from the street ahead of them, attracting quite a crowd.

"You need to watch where the hell you're going, you bitch!" The two girls immediately recognized the voice of the person who was causing such a scene. Hariame gave Olivia an alarmed look. "Adeyaka," she muttered to Olivia, who followed Hariame to their long-lost partner. After fighting through the growing crowd, Olivia and Hariame were met with an enraged Akeyaka, shouting angrily at a girl who had to have been at least fifteen or sixteen. The girl was rather pale with long dark blue hair that fell to her waist.

"I..I-I'm s-sorry... I wasn't p-paying atten-"

Adeyaka was inches from the girl's face. "Get your head out of the fucking clouds you stupid-"

"Adeyaka!" Olivia yelled, stepping in between the confrontation. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"She bumped into me! Almost knocked me down, that little-"

Olivial cut Adeyaka off by grabbing her arm and lowering her voice so low that Adeyaka could barely hear her. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you need to calm down right now."

Giving Olivia a disgusted look, Adeyaka turned on her heels and stomped away, arms crossed and face red with anger.

"Are you okay?" Hariame asked the frightened girl. "Y-yes, I'm okay..."

Hariame shook her head in disgust at Adeyaka's behavior. She put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, seeing her distress. "I'm sorry that you had to run into her... She's... quite ignorant sometimes."

"you don't h-have to apologize. It's n-n-not your f-fault." The girl finally looked up from the ground, yet still not making eye contact with Hariame. Catching a glimpse of the girls eyes, she was caught off guard, She looked kind of familiar...

"Oh, by the way, I'm Hariame. What's your name?" Hariame asked curiously.

"H-hinata Hyuga." 'Hmmm' Hariame thought. "Are you related to someone named Neji?"

"Y-yes," Hinata replied, giving Hariame a questioning look. "He's m-my cousin. H-how do you kn-know him?"

Hariame laughed. "Well, my friend and I had a little incident today."

"That we did," interjected Olivia, joining the girls. "I wouldn't call it little, but-"

"Olivia!" Momo screeched from Olivia's shoulder "I want food now! I'm starving!"

Olivia gave a long groan, tapping the monkey on the head in a firm manner. "You are really being quite the hellian today, Momo. By the way, I'm Olivia. It's nice to meet you, Hinata."

Hinata gave a soft smile. "Y-you too."

"We should go find the other hellian, Liv. Before she raises the Earth somewhere else." Hariame said with a small smile, glancing back at Hinata who put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my. I-I hope not." The girl said in a meek voice. "Olivia. Vanderspeigele. If you do not go get me food right this instance, I'll go find it myself!" The primate said, nearly screeching into the girl's ear. "Have fun," Olivia offered, only to anger her pet."Hopefully you'll be content and stop pulling my hair out afterwards."

"No offense Momo, but you're being more than troublesome today." Hariame said, crossing her arms behind her head. "You're like a pregnant woman. Are you pregnant Momo? Can you even get pregnant? That would be odd..."

Momo leaped off of Olivia's shoulder to Hariame's back. "I'm not old enough to get pregnant stupid!" The monkey snapped, wacking the tri colored haired girl across the head. "Ah, so you're still a kid? So that means you're bite-sized? My Kero could eat you, and he's not too much older than you." Hariame chuckled, a small smirk slipping onto her face. "We could make Momo soup? Or Momo flavored ramen? Now you're making me hungry!"

Momo gave Hariame a daring look. Well, it was mostly a look of fear and disbelief, only a bit challenging. Hariame pricked her finger on the edge of her kusarigama and made five quick hand seals, the blood dripping down her right hand. "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" The kunoichi called pressing her hand to the ground beneath her.

There was a small poof of smoke. As the smoke cleared a small white tiger was revealed. The cub let out a soft noise, what seemed like a feral meow. The small, yet dominating tiger looked up and repeated the noise. "Kero!" Hariame cooed, excitedly. She held out her arms, and the animal accepted the invitation by jumping into the embrace. "You have someone who wants to see you!" The kunoichi stated, glancing over her shoulder at the primate. "Liar!" Momo protested. "Nonsense." Hariame said, urging the two animals on. Kero glanced over the girl's shoulder and let out a low growl. "Momo-chan." The cat said, not pleased at the monkey's presence.

"No one wants you here, go home!" Momo fumed. "You seem quite cranky. Like always." Kero stated. Momo let out a feral screech. It was inchoherant and lacked domestication. "I just want food! Now give me food! These bratty girls won't feed me!" Momo complained, still not letting her case die. "You want food. You are always hungry. You are always grumpy." The male cub said, mockingly.

Momo reached over Hariame's shoulder and jerked Kero's tail. The cat flinched at the precious violation and on instinct pounced at the monkey. Momo screeched taking off. Villagers stopped to gaze at the primate running frantically in circles and the tiger cub chasing after her. "How cute!" Someone from the crowd cooed. "Which one?" Someone else asked. "Definitely not the monkey...or whatever it is. That cat, it's absolutely adorable!"

Momo scurried up the side of a house and onto the rooftop to safety. She wasn't safe for long, for seconds later Kero leaped onto the roof beside her. Momo attempted to once again scurry away for safety, only to be caught by Kero's paw. The monkey clawed frantically, trying to escape. Kero stuck his tongue out and continued to pin Momo firmly, but not harshly.

"Olivia! Make him quit!" Momo screeched in desperation. "Hariame, control your child," Olivia laughed as she wrestled the two beloved pets away from each other. Hariame scooped up the cub, nestling him into a comfortable position in her arms. "Maybe a bite to eat will distract them from each other." "Agreed," said Olivia, lifting momo up onto her shoulders. As the two girls began to walk further down the street, they spotted some picnic tables surrounding a small booth with signs and advertisements for food. "Hey, there's a place. It will be good for Momo and Kero to run around at," Hariame pointed out to Olivia. Olivia was midway through nodding her head nonchalantly when something caused her to cock her head up in surprise.

Muttering a foreign phase to herself, she nodded her head in the direction of a kunoichi of unmistakable identity. "Well," Hariame said in an unpleasant tone. "We've found the other hellian." The two girls approached Adeyaka slowly, only to have her turn around and detect them. "Oh, it's you," she snarled, turning her back to the girls once again. Hariame and Olivia glanced at each other warily.

"That was a really stupid stunt you pulled out there today," Hariame spat, crossing her arms in an annoyed fashion.

"Ha!" Adeyaka laughed sarcastically. "I just happened to have a really stupid girl in my way. Not my fault." Hariame rolled her eyes, glancing at Olivia who was making her way to Adeyaka's table. Hariame followed, both girls taking seats across from Adeyaka. "Adeyaka," Olivia began, only to have the kunoichi roll her eyes. "You do realize what could happen if we blew our cover. There goes our ties in this village, who will tell our village. So then we become wanted there, too. and of course, you -know-who isn't going to be the happiest with us for failing this mission." the sound of Adeyaka tapping her foot madly could be heard form under the table. "Olivia's right," Hariame said, petting a nearly asleep Kero in her lap. "We would loose too much if we are too irresponsible."

"Whatever," Adeyaka replied, stirring around the contents of her half-eaten meal with her chopsticks. After Hariame and Olivia ordered their food and had Momo and Kero taken care of, some of the tension at the table between the teammates had eased, mostly because Adeyaka was nearly finished with her meal.

Feeling the need to bring somewhat of a connection among the group, Olivia decided to discuss their misson.

"So Adeyaka, have you learned any information that could be useful to us?" To Olivia's surprise, Adeyaka actually cooperated. "We report to the hospital first thing tomorrow morning. We will be receiving training from some Haruno girl." Hariame and Olivia nodded understandingly. "Did you learn any new information?" Adeyaka inquired in a bored voice.

Hariame glanced over at Olivia, who had a small smile creeping upon her face. Hariame smiled deviously at Olivia, turning her facial expression from a smile to a look of sheer horror. "Well," Hariame began. "I learned that Olivia is 'a very beautiful and exotic woman.'"

Adeyaka gave Hariame a stupid look "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What she's trying to say is," Olivia interjected frantically. "is that...we... didn't really learn anything of importance." Hariame pouted at Olivia playfully. "You ruin my fun. Meh." Olivia responded by scrunching her nose up to form an 'angry look'. "Uh, okay, whatever." Adeyaka said, shrugging as she disposed of her leftovers. "Our apartment is on the other side of town, nest to a place called 'Ichiraku'." With that, Adeyaka disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Oh my, what a day," Olivia sighed. "Aww," said Hariame teasingly. "Don't get so bumbed out gorgeous," she said, putting an arm around the girl's shoulder. Olivia laughed, returning the favor. "How would you like to come back to my place?" Olivia asked her tri-tone haired companion. "Oh I would love to," Hariame replied as they made their way to the other side of town, followed by their two beloved pets.

* * *

**A/N:** Like it? No? Reviews let me know! ;D


	10. Sticks and Stones

**Dawn of Deceit**

* * *

**_Rating_: Mature**

**_Disclaimer_: This one, does not own Naruto. Kishi-san does!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sticks and Stones**

**

* * *

**

Hues of pink and orange loomed over the Hidden Leaf Village as the sun began to set. The two foreign kunoichi had finally found their humble abode, not far away from the infamous 'Ichiraku'. Hariame had gladly taken the keys off of Adeyaka's hands before their departure, so they would not have to wait on the other kunoichi. The girls stopped in front of a two story building. It was a small complex. The building-which was white and maroon in color- looked rather nice.

"So this is it, huh?" Hariame mumbled to her companion. Olivia nodded, "I suppose this will be our new home for a bit." she commented. "I wouldn't get too content if I were you, remember this isn't a vacation." The caramel skinned kunoichi warned. "True," The auburn haired girl said, her eyes meeting with Hariame's. "But, you know. This is like the only time we've really settled anywhere you know? Village-wise. We're not just here for a quick three-day skip, but we are assigned here for quite a bit." "Hm..."

The air seemed clouded with thought. "We should go inside before we're mugged." Hariame smiled, nudging the pale kunoichi. "They won't get much unless they like exotic women and weapons." Olivia joked, as the other opened their apartment. Olivia flipped on the light to see her and Hariame's belongings strewn over the floor. "This place is a mess!" Hariame scowled, an image of Adeyaka appeared in her mind. "Adeyaka was impatient and had to destroy everything to get first claim." "Well, I didn't expect much less."

Items were littered everywhere. The apartment would have looked quite clean if it weren't for the newly made mess. It was already furnished with the given and a bit extra. The living room already had a sofa pair, a small television, and a few end tables. The kitchen was only occupied with a refrigerator, oven, and dishwasher. Olivia stepped over the mess and gathered as much of her belongings as she could in her arms. Hariame followed suit, hauling her own luggage to her room. "This place looks like ti needs some life." Hariame grunted, struggling with her clothing. "Looks like the master bedroom's already been brought to life by a certain someone." Olivia said tossing her items into the nearest vacant room. "How good is it?" The other questioned. "Looks huge. Water bed, Nice dresser, vanity, and even her own personal bathroom." Olivia responded with a frown.

"No fair!" She heard Hariame say. Olivia entered her chosen room and began to sort the monkey of a mess out. In the midst of her mes she found an old photograph of her parents. The Irish woman felt a small pang in her heart, that was followed by a bout of homesickness. Could she truly call this place home? She hadn't really felt it. When she lived in Japan with her family she felt at ease. She had felt that she was 'home' with her parents. Even so it didn't compare to when she was in their presence in her home country.  
She forced a small smile to slip onto her face. Would they even be proud of her? The thought was a bit ridiculous.

Olivia did not realize that the girl just right across the hall from her was almost on the same wavelength. Hariame reprimanded herself for reminiscing. It made her feel young even though she was the youngest out of the three kunoichi. The seventeen-year old began to fold her clothes and organize the catastrophe. She let out a sigh. The Akatsuki had never sent her on missions as lengthy as this one. She felt a bit separated from something, even though she was with her comrades.

The next few days were quite uneventful. The trio learned from various 'sources' that the Naruto kid was out on a mission. So it was the expected; greeting, meeting, and a few beatings here and there. Regardless of having been settled for about a week, the girls never got rid of a certain feeling. The feeling that there were eyes on them wherever they went. Almost as if someone was oogling them down with binoculars.

They ran into the blue haired kunoichi on more than one occasion, who introduced them to her team mates. They were quite the trio. One seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with insects, and the other lived on all fours. Shino seemed like a decent fellow, although his attempts to make friends other than his bugs were quite frightening-although with good intent. Kiba was definitely the more energized of the three. He was hardly seen without his mutt, which was the size of an average human(standing on it's hind legs that is). Adeyaka seemed to 'get along' well with the canine-like shinobi. They never gave the other a chance to speak, or anyone else for that matter.

The girl known as Sakura Haruno was absent along with Naruto, apparently they were team mates as well. They had learned this bit of information from Hinata, who seemed eager to respond to any question involving Naruto. However, the girl was a bit intimidated by Adeyaka and actually tried to avoid her. Hariame and Olivia were always prepared for any 'confrontation', but surprisingly it didn't come.

Unsure of how to respond, Olivia diverted her eyes to stare at the ground, her embarrassment apparent. Hariame just snorted, nudging Olivia's side in a teasing manner. Thankfully, Tenten was able to change the subject and all returned to normal amongst the aquaintances.

The first few days of their job proved to be quite uneventful. With the Haruno girl gone on a mission, the team was in charge of minor injuries like sprained ankles, natural ailments, and a few scrapes and cuts. on two separate occasions within the week a certain shinobi named Choji Akimichi turned up at the hospital with bad cases of indigestion. His teammates, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, accompanied the boy not to check on him, but to nag at his eating habits.

Finally, after five uneventful days, the trio received a break in the monotony. "I have a feeling this is gonna suck. And I already hate it." Adeyaka tossed a pair of kunai pouches to her comrades. A few kunai left the safety of the small pouch, whizzing past the foreign girl. "Liv, I have a theory that Ade is trying to wipe us out!" Hariame frowned, catching the pouch that was thrown at her right before it made contact with her face. "You can't always separate the monkey from it's owner." Olivia commented.

Adeyaka was oblivious to the insinuation, and brushed it off with a glare. "Why are you always so ill Adeyaka?" Hariame pryed, a bit of worry in her voice. "I'm annoyed right now because it's been shit these past few days. What's it been like a week? And there is no sign of that Kyuubi kid and most of the people here get on my nerves. On top of that we have to go a heal some old people most likely, and I know shit about it. And to make matters even worse my Sasori-kun hasn't visited me yet! And I miss him!"

"Adeyaka, you're not the only one," said Hariame. "So stop complaining and deal with it." Adeyaka rolled her eyes. "Hmph, well, from what I've seen, I have much more to miss than either of you do." Adeyaka's expression turned from triumphant to fearful as she barely dodged the kunai that came straight at her. "Olivia, stop her!" Adeyaka cried as Olivia wrestled another kunai from Hariame's grasp while talking to herself in her native language. "How dare she! She knows nothing about Itachi-kun and me!" Hariame yelled furiously, her face turning violent shades of red. Adeyaka was about to come back with a clever comeback but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Please try not to kill each other while I get the door," Olivia said, shaking her head. She opened the door and was met with a familiar face.

"Shizune, what's up?" Olivia asked, looking over her shoulder to make sure Hariame and Adeyaka were behaving themselves. Shizune gave Olivia a small smile. "Nothing much, really. Lady Tsunade needs to see you and your teammates in her office soon."

"For what?" said Hariame from behind Olivia. "Are we in trouble? Because if so, it was Adeyaka's fault." A muffled yell was then heard, followed by a door slamming. "Uh, no," said a confused Shizune. Olivia rolled her eyes, stepping outside and shutting the door behind her. "Sorry about that," She said quietly. "What does she want us for?"

"She needs you three to go on a mission." Olivia raised her eyebrows. "She wants to-" Her train of thought was ruined when an even louder noise came from behind the door. Olivia opened the door, sticking her head in to see what was going on. "I swear if you break anything of mine I will break your necks!" Olivia closed the door again. "Sorry,"she said to an amused-looking Shizune. "Anyways,"Shizune began," She needs you three on a mission. She didn't give me any details, I was just told to tell you to go to her office as soon as possible. I hate to leave so soon, but my hospital duties call. bye and good luck!" Shizune said, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Olivia walked back into the house reluctantly, surprised to see the two sitting calmly on the couch.

"Are you two done bickering?" Olivia asked in an irritated tone. Hariame gave her a smug smile. "Yes, Liv, and it won't happen again, will it, Adeyaka?" Adeyaka nodded her head, her face blank and emotionless. Hariame, gave Olivia a wink. "We settled our differences."

"Hey, Hariame," Olivia asked her pink-haired comrade as they made their way to the Hokage's Mansion, lagging behind Adeyaka who had been there once before. "Hmm?" The girl asked nonchalantly. "You know what Adeyaka said earlier about having more to miss than we do?" Hariame gave a look of disgust. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you seemed to get pretty offended by it."

"Of course I did!" Hariame responded offensively. "Didn't you?" Olivia dropped her head to stare at the ground. "Well, no, she was kind of right."

"What do you mean she was right? She was wrong! Itachi and I have lot together, and I miss him. Don't you miss Kisame?"

Olivia sighed, keeping her gaze locked onto her feet. "You can't miss something you never had."

"Hey!" Adeyaka yelled from in front of them. "Hurry your slow asses up! Damn!" Hariame was about to reach into her pouch for a kunai but was stopped by Olivia. "I thought you had settled your differences," she asked, narrowing her eyes at Hariame suspiciously. Hariame smiled, releasing arm from Olivia's grasp. "What did you do?" Olivia asked, her tone going from suspicious to curious. "A little genjutsu," Hariame said, receiving a smile from Olivia. "You tricky little thing, you."

"This was originally intended for Sakura Haruno, but since she is not back from her mission yet, and Shizune is busy at the hospital, you three are the next best thing," The Hokage said to the the three kunoichi in front of her desk. "Uh, how much we getting paid?" Adeyaka asked, stretching and yawning loudly. Tsunade gave the raven-haired girl a glare. "Well, since this was a originally a one-person job the pay won't be as much as you would prefer. And it will be good healing practice."

"Pardon me, Lady Hokage, but what exactly are we going to be doing?" Olivia asked, still bewildered that they were being sent on a mission so soon after their arrival.

"I sent a team on a mission to Amegakure(The Village hidden in the rain) a few days ago. Their mission was successful, but they are unable to return due to injuries. I need you to go to where they are and make sure they return safely. They are still in enemy territory and I need them out of there as soon as possible."

"I'm tiiired," whined Adeyaka , tagging behind Hariame and Olivia. "I don't liiike traveling! And I don't like doing it by trees!"

"Oh, quit whining, Adeyaka!" Hariame said, turning her head to see Adeyaka falling behind. "And hurry up! the sooner we find them, the sooner we can get this over with!"

Olivia sighed. "Let's slow down so she'll hush." Olivia and Hariame came to a halt on a branch, looking back at the melodramatic girl who appeared to be struggling to breathe.

"Finally decide to join us?" Olivia asked camly, evoking a giggle out if Hariame. "Shut it! I cant help I'm not part monkey, like some people." Hariame gasped, glancing toward Olivia who only laughed at the insult. "Yes, how did you know?" Hariame laughed, nearly falling off the tree branch. "Come on let's get moving before I lose my balance and break something."

The girls continued to make their way through the tree branches, searching the ground below them for any signs of their target. Not too long after resuming their journey, Adeyaka fell behind once again. Instead of waiting, however, Olivia and Hariame took advantage of it. "So, like, how will we know that they're the team we're looking for?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "Wow, I don't know, she never told us."

Hariame sighed. "This is great. We're searching for something, but we don't know what that something is."

"Hold on, I sense chakra., you sense it?" Olivia asked, coming to a halt. "Yeah," Hariame replied. "I think it's that way. Hey, Adeyaka, get your slow ass up here, we're changing direction."

"It's pretty close," Olivia said, following Hariame in the direction she sensed the chakra coming from.

"Wait a minute," Hariame said, slowing her pace. "There they are, look Olivia!" she exclaimed in an amused tone. Olivia screeched to a halt. Her gold eyes connected with Hariame's powder blue eyes. She then gazed down the path of Hariame's outstretched finger. "Oh my," Olivia gasped. Adeyaka, who's attention was elsewhere rammed into Olivia. The auburn haired girl lost her footing and fell forward.

With enough time to spare and a skillful arm; Olivia looped her arm around a tree branch and swung herself upright. It was similar to the manner in which monkey's used their tails, but instead with a human arm. "Momo would be proud!" Hariame said as she scaled down the tree to her older friend's side. Unfortunately, fate was not so kind to the more pretentious of the trio. There was a loud moan as Adeyaka was acquainted with the Amagakure soil.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So whacha think? Review and let me know! Please excuse any typos or mistakes, and feel free to point them out!


	11. Walking the Tightrope

**Dawn of Deceit**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Beautiful Beast of Fanfiction, Yukinosamurai-chan does not own Naruto!**  
**Rating: M, not for kiddies.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Walking the Tightrope**

* * *

"It's Guy's team!" Olivia exclaimed, immediately recognizing the characteristic green suits. "Come on, let's see how they're fairing." Hariame spoke, leaping to the ground with Olivia at her side. Ignoring their now hurt friend, they strode over to the four shinobi.

Each of the kunoichi's presence was detected before they were even in eyesight-Or so they thought. Neji was the first to turn around towards the duo. "You both are here...?" He greeted, with a bit of surprise. "Olivia-san! Hariame-san! It is a pleasure to see that you two are well! What is it that brings you here?" Asked an overjoyed Lee.

"Well," Hariame began as she stepped back to assess the situation. Team Guy as a whole looked rather worn. The younger green beast was resting his weight against a tree and seemed to be having trouble, even with the support of Ten Ten. Team Guy's kunoichi was supporting Lee with only one arm, the other rested limply at her side. Neji seemed to have no trouble standing, and looked well. However a sharp eye could spot the bandages that now adorned his hands and wrists.

"Obviously Lee, they're not here for a celebration round." TenTen commented. "That is disappointing! Then what are you two here for?" Lee pryed, seemingly not affected by his wounds. "We were ordered here to take care of your wounds and see you safely back to Konoha." Olivia remarked. "Or try to. At least." Hariame whispered, glancing over at the heap known as Adeyaka that was just now gaining consciousness. Team Guy must not have noticed her, they looked baffled at the sight. "Who is she?" TenTen questioned, nodding her head in the direction of the other kunoichi. "Uh, that's just Adeyaka. Don't worry about her." Hariame said, rubbing the back of her head.

There was a masculine chuckle of delight. "Olivia! It's nice to see you again! How have you been my flower?" Spoke the estatic voice of the senior shinobi. Olivia seemed a bit taken back by the sudden outburst. Hariame said nothing, but she had a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Uh..h-hey.." Olivia stammered in embarrassment. Suddenly, Guy was less than a foot away from her. "I have missed you! It's an honor to see that radiant face of yours once more!"

Lee seemed to have disbelief mixed with admiration burning in his eyes. "Guy-Sensei's endurance is magnificent! I can barely hold myself up yet he still retains his youth! I must follow his example and let my youth burn with determination!"

Olivia leaned back to slightly distance herself from Guy, a blush slowly creeping up her pale face. She noticed he was also wounded, though not as badly as the others. His major wound had to have been the way his finger stuck out at an odd angle on his right hand. "I've been well, but we should really get you guys fixed up." Olivia said, urging him not to worry. " 'Fixed up'? Ha! I'm fine! there's nothing that gorgeous face can't cure!" Guy grinned, his white teeth emitting a sparkle. He held his thumb up in victory.

Neji let out a sigh. "Must this happen every time?" He asked. Lee was the only one not feeling a slight bit of emmbarrasment at the moment. TenTen was even mumbling a few words of disapproval to herself. After a bit of struggle and being ignored, Adeyaka rejoined her comrades. "Well hi there young lady!" Guy greeted, a grin still on his face. "The name's Guy. Nice to meet you! Are you a friend of the lovely woman before me?"

"What lovely woman?" Adeyaka asked, placing her hands on her hips and scanning the area for this 'lovely woman'. She obviously did not get the memo. "Well I don't see this lovely woman, pal. And who the hell are you anyway?" The raven haired girl asked, as if he had not previusly introduced himself. "The name-" Guy began but was rudely interrupted. "Nevermind, I really don't care. So, tell us where we can find these Konoha ninja."

There was a moment of silence. "You dumb ass these are Konoha ninja!" Hariame whispered harshly. "These are the guys we're supposed to heal? Give me a break." Adeyaka yawned. "You could have stayed on your face if you didn't want to join us Adeyaka, we didn't ask for your help." Olivia commented. "Yeah, and I blame you for being on my face. Stupid bitch!" Adeyaka snapped. "Such harsh words for a young lady!" The older green beast spoke. "And I must protest, my flower Olivia is no such thing."

"And just what the hell do you know?" Adeyaka replied. "That is no way to talk to Guy-Sensei. Please learn some respect!" Lee interjected from his post. "Hmph!" Adeyaka crossed her arms across her chest. "Whatever. So what the hell am I supposed to be doing?" She looked at Olivia.

Olivia shared a glance with Hariame, who nodded and let out a sigh. "Guy...my apologies but is it okay if Adeyaka heals your injuries? We'll attend to the others." Olivia said, glancing up at the shinobi. "Of course! Anything for you Olivia!" Guy's voice never lost it's excited tone. "This is the plan." Hariame started. "I'll take care of Neji-san." "And I'll take care of TenTen." Olivia stated. "We both will take care of Lee," Hariame and Olivia both chimed in unison. "and you...will take care of Guy."

"Well, shit..." Adeyaka scowled."What do I got to heal?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's just my finger," Guy said, holding out his hand in front of him to show Adeyaka his injury. "It's nothing, though! Just a petty finger! Doesn't even hur-ahh!" Adeyaka grabbed his hand violently, inspecting his broken finger. "Whatever,"she said, holding a blue hand above the injury.

"So you're a teammate of Olivia's?" Guy asked in his trademark dramatic voice. Adeyaka rolled her eyes. "Obviously." Her hand was now alternating colors from red to blue.

"That hurts a little," he said, only to have her squeeze his hand tighter.

"Oh be quiet," she said in a low, malevolent voice. "It's not like you had to let me."

"But Olivia wanted you to, and so-"

"Oh please, what's so special about her?" Adeyaka said, her grip becoming more rough. Guy winced a little. "She's a rose in a field of daisies. No other woman that I've ever seen has beauty that could compare! If she were a pair of nunchaku I would-"

"Okay I get it!" Adayaka said. "I swear I will throw up if you keep talking like that." Unfortunately, Adeyaka's snide remark wasn't the only thing stopping Guy from being his usual ecstatic self. "You know, I am highly trained at endurance, but I've never had a broken bone hurt as such when having it healed." By this time, Adeyaka's chakra emitting from her hand was completely red.

Fortunately for TenTen and Neji, Olivia and Hariame were better healers, and much better company. "Okay, let's take a look at that arm," Olivia said, taking a seat on the ground next to TenTen and Lee. "Can you move it at all?" Olivia asked, rolling TenTen's shirt sleeve up to better inspect the broken are. "Not really," she said, wincing as Olivia finally revealed the awkward hump on her arm where the bone was protruding . "Hmm," Olivia said, deep in thought.

"What is it, Olivia-san? Is TenTen going to be okay?" Lee asked from the other side of TenTen.

"She will be alright, I'm just not sure if I will have to pop it back into place for it to heal properly." TenTen's face turned completely white. "Th-that will h-hurt won't it?" TenTen asked frantically. Olivia nodded absentmindedly, muttering to herself in her native language. Scrunching her nose, she placed a glowing hand over the break. "I really hope I don't have to. I don't think I will have to, though." TEnten sighed a sigh of relief, color returning to her face.

"Hey, it's feeling better already," Tenten exclaimed. "You must be a very gifted healer."

Olivial laughed. "Oh, no, I wouldnt say that I'm gifted. Hopefully it feels better because it's healing right."

"No, Olivia-san, you must be gifted! Medical ninjutsu is among the hardest to learn! you must have a gift!" Lee said, his attention diverting in the opposite direction. "Um, Olivia-san, is your other friend good at medic ninjutsu too? Guy-sensei looks unhappy." Olivia turned her head in the direction of Adeyaka and Guy, and he indeed looked very unhappy. "He looks like he's in pain," Tenten said. At that moment, Guy glanced at them just in time to see them observing him. His face instantly went from stressful to the usual enthusiastic look, giving Olivia a huge grin. Olivia sheepishly smiled back, quickly directing her attention back at Tenten's broken arm.

"Pay attention to your duty Olivia, I can handle this over here. Besides why would you want to look at _this_ anyway?" Adeyaka snapped, her mouth forming into a scowl. "Well, not many are able to smile after they meet that dangerous hand of yours...so I find it quite admirable that Guy is able to do so." Olivia smiled at her friend. Adeyaka let out a scoff. "You just think he's so much better than everyone."

"Way to jump to conclusions." Olivia sighed. "It's alright Olivia! And Adeyaka is it? You shouldn't be so full of spite! Olivia is a doll, you should treat her like one." Guy replied, a wide grin spread across his face. Adeyaka's expression turned to one of disgust. "Whatever." She brushed off his remark. Guy gave Olivia a thumbs up, and she gave him a warm smile in return. "I think Guy-Sensei really likes you." Tenten teased the auburn haired girl. Olivia was a bit taken back. "Yes! He has found his fruit of passion!" Lee remarked pumping his fist in the air.

Olivia did not comment, she just glanced back over at Guy who was no longer paying attention. "I don't see what you see in Olivia. She isn't all that special. Sure she's my friend and all, but I'd appreciate it if you'd get your big, uni-brow eyes off of her. You're quite gross, and she's nothing to drool over." Adeyaka ranted. "Adeyaka! That's enough!" Olivia said, her hands twitching slightly from the anger. Adeyaka met Olivia's gaze, and they stared at one another was the first to give in with a sigh. "Fine," She mumbled. "I don't see why you have to defend this guy but okay 'doll'."

"Are your comrades always this way?" The more silent member of team guy questioned Hariame. Hariame sat on her knees in front of Neji and shook her head in exasperation. "Adeyaka is always this unplesant. Please excuse her." She apologized. "I see. I was unaware that you all had knowledge of medical ninjutsu." Neji commented. "Oh, it's not like that. We're not great medic-nins we're still learning a lot actually." Hariame's powder blue eyes met with Neji's white orbs. "Um...do you mind Neji-san?" Hariame held out her hands for Neji to rest his blistered hands on. The Hyuuga stared at her hands for a moment before he placed his hands on top of hers, their palms touching. A soft, but consistent blue light began to emit from Hariame's palm.

Neji's eyes fell on her apparel. He couldn't help but be reminded of his genin days when he caught sight of her multiple blue and black bandages. Hariame had long ago broke eye contact. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, feeling his gaze on her. "It's nothing. I was just...reminiscing on the past."Hariame tried to shake off the uncomfortable feelings that entered her mind. Reminiscing only brought pain. "I try not to," she said, further inspecting Neji's wounded hands. "How did you do this?" she said, referring to the peculiar blisters on his hands. "Paper bombs ," he said in a disdainful voice.

Hariame nodded, falling into an awkward silence. She could still feel his gaze on her, steadily making her uneasy. As the wounds began to heal, she attempted to break the silence. "I'm sure you fought pretty well against the enemies." She smiled awkwardly, only being acknowledged with a nod as his gaze faded off toward his other comrades. 'Well at least he's not giving me the stare again,' she thought, finishing the final touches on his injuries with more ease.

After completely healing the blistered hands to their normal state, Hariame felt a need to break the silence that had fallen between her and Neji. As she looked up to speak to him, she stopped. Neji's byakugan was activated and he was staring straight behind her. "What are you doing?" she said in an unnecessarily quiet voice, as if making noise was a crime. "Someone's coming," he said, his body stiffening. Hariame turned just in time to see Adeyaka in a frenzy.

"What are you doing!" said an unfamiliar kunoichi who was standing where Adeyaka had stood just seconds before. "What are YOU doing!" yelled adeyaka back, rising to her feet. The unfamiliar girl grabbed Guy's hand. "Fixing what you just 'healed'!" the girl retorted back, her hands glowing blue. "Uh, thank you, Sakura-chan," Guy said, looking relieved for the first time since the trio's arrival.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Lee, attempting to rise from Tenten's side to greet the pink-haired kunoichi. Olivia raised her eyebrows, glancing over at Tenten who had diverted her attention to the ground beside her. Looking from Tenten, she glanced over at Hariame, who looked just as confused as she felt. "Who is that?" Hariame mouthed silently to Olivia, who gave a purposefully dumb look back. Hariame giggled as Liv scrunched her nose and shook her head, indicating ignorance of the kunoichi's identity. Hariame's attention was broken as Neji stood beside her and made his way in the direction of the newcomer. She rose to her feet likewise, motioning to Olivia to follow. Liv nodded, about to follow suit until she remembered Tenten was still next to her. "What's wrong?" Olivia asked, feeling Hariame's eyes burn a hole through her. She turned around, giving Hariame a half-smile before letting her full attention lie on Tenten. "I... it's Lee... I mean, why does he like Sakura-chan so much?" Olivia shrugged, watching Lee as he looked to be telling an elaborate and exaggerated story to Sakura in an attempt to impress her.

"Is she a bad person?" Olivia asked, still not knowing this mystery kunoichi. "No, I like Sakura-chan, she's my friend. But she's been blowing off Lee for years. Why cant he just... let her go and see that Sakura is not the only woman out there?" "Well," Olivia began. "It sounds to me like you really like him don't you?" Tenten nodded. "He'll come around eventually. He will see that its a waste to chase after someone who in the end cant give him what he needs, what he's been looking for." Tenten sighed. "Maybe you're right. I just wish he would see me and what I have to offer him." Olivia stood, offering a hand to Tenten. "Everything will work itself out in the end," she said reassuringly. Tenten took her hand, feeling a new confidence arise in her.

"So who is this girl?" Hariame asked Neji as they made their way to the gathering. "Sakura Haruno," he answered bluntly. 'Ugh, I wish Liv would have walked with me,'she thought to herself. She felt an alarm go off in her head. Sakura Haruno! "Oh yeah, she's supposed to further our medical ninjutsu training at the hospital," Hariame said to a slightly interested Neji. 'Why is he so awkward to talk to?' Hariame thought, frustrated at the awkward and tense moments the two shared.

"So you're the big shot I've heard about." Adeyaka snorted, giving Sakura a look of disgust. Sakura raised her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Uh... what?" she asked, a little stunned by Adeyaka's blunt comment. Adeyaka crossed her arms, giving Sakura an analytical look.

"Hm...you don't look like much. Are you sure you're the right Sakura?" Adeyaka scrutinized the kunoichi's every detail. Hariame shot Adeyaka a glare. "Of course she is. Who else could have fixed that blunder of yours?" she said, making an incinuation at Guy's previous injury. Adeyaka scoffed. "Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself. Your job wasn't nearly as complicated." "Complicated?" Hariame repeated. "I knew you weren't good at medical ninjutsu, but I didn't know that you were that horrible." Adeyaka let out a low growl. " Be quiet, you don't know anything Hariame!" Hariame laughed. "Ha! Coming from the one who couldn't do her job right! I did mine just fine, and so did Olivia!"

"Leave me out of this," Olivia said quietly. "Before I ground you, children."

"Are you our mother now?" Adeyaka rolled her eyes at the Auburn haired kunoichi. "Can you act like an adult, now?" Olivia said, watching the raven-haired girl with amusement. The only good thing about being on a team with a person like Adeyaka was that it made one feel slightly more intelligent than usual. "I wonder if she's always this embarrassing..." Tenten mumbled to Lee, who's attention was fully diverted to Sakura. "Liv is just a bit too mature for you Adeyaka. So everything may just be over your head." Hariame commented. Adeyaka narrowed her eyes at the tri-colored haired girl. "Some room you have to talk; you're the youngest of us all."

"Yet she shows far more intelligence than you," said a voice that caused everyone to turn in surprise. Neji had been the source of the counter-attack at Adeyaka's reign of unpleasantness. Adeyaka turned and walked away from the group to a nearby tree, her face completely red with embarrassment and shock. "She has experienced the wrath of Neji!" Lee exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. "I don't know if that's something to be celebrating Lee..." Tenten scolded lightly. She placed an arm around his shoulders to support him. "Adeyaka needs to be put in her place no matter who it is or how many times it occurs." Olivia sighed. "She just lacks respect is all!" Might Guy blurted after what felt like an eternity of silence for him. "Besides, I'm sure you would be the perfect mother figure!"

The Irish kunoichi's pale face turned a deep shade of red. "Um...thank you...but I'm not really looking for kids right now." She laughed nervously. "It's a shame." Guy said, his smile never fading. Everyone glanced from one to the other. Some people were just too good at drawing others attention, whether it was intentional or not.

"Can we get back to matters at hand?" Neji questioned. The group snapped to attention with the intent of gathering their composure.

"So I am supposed to train you three when we return to Konoha?" Sakura questioned her three new aquaintances. Hariame nodded. "We've heard a lot of good things about you from Shizune and Lady Tsunade," she said, causing Sakura to smile slightly. "Now I wonder if those words were just bluffing now that I've seen you in person." The raven haired kunoichi spoke. "Please ignore Adeyaka, she speaks without thinking." Olivia narrowed her eyes at the ignorant kunoichi. Adeyaka rolled her eyes, glaring at Olivia.

"Pardon me," Sakura said, breaking the tension between the two kunoichi. "But you have a peculiar accent," she said, giving Olivia a puzzled look. Guy interrupted before Olivia could even open her mouth. "It is a very lovely accent if I say so myself!" He exclaimed with just as much enthusiasm as ever. This comment caused Olivia to blush slightly. Since her first meeting with Guy he still had yet to run out of positive comments. "Of course you're not the first to notice. I'm foreign to this country and have yet to develop an accent such as yours." Olivia smiled, not stating directly where she was from. "She's from Ireland-" Hariame began, but Adeyaka interrupted her. "You know the place with all the drunkards and potato fiends."

"Potato fiends?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "My dear Olivia is not a drunk or a fiend of any sort! A beauty such as that simply can't be a mask!" Guy blurted out to Olivia's, and his team's dismay. "Well Olivia hasn't gotten to that point yet, but before you know it she'll be running around in an ancient Viking helment." Adeyaka commented. "I don't know if you've ever met an Irish before, but they're a bit quirky. The weirdest thing is when they start ranting in some other language and you can't understand what they're going on about."

"Are you referring to English?" The Hyuga questioned the black haired girl. "Yeah, that thing...I think." Adeyaka confirmed. Neji made a scoffing noise appalled at her ignorance. "It's either English or that other language that's even weirder...what was it called Gay lick, or something dumb like that?" There was a tense silence amongst everyone. Adeyaka opened her mouth to say something else, but before any words escaped she let out a cry of pain as her body made contact with he ground seven or eight feet from where she originally stood. "My nose!" she cried, bringing a hand to her face that was slowly beginning to become covered in blood. "What the hell did you do to my face, you bitch!"

Everyone stared in amazement at the sight before them. "Olivia..." Hariame said in disbelief. Olivia cocked her head in Hariame's direction. "Yeah?" Olivia said nonchalantly, a look of amusement on her face. Hariame smiled, placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "That felt good," Olivia said quietly. "She's been asking for that a long time," Hariame said, leading Olivia toward the rest of the group.

None of the spectator shinobi bothered to comment on the scene, except for Sakura who immediately switched into her Inner Saukura personality. "Cha! That was awesome!" She commented, pumping her fist in the air. Lee stared at the pale, pink haired medic nin as she deviously cheered on Olivia's antics-although they were no more. "Looks like my delicate flower has fire inside of her!" Both Lee and Guy commented at the same time with a gleam in their eyes that seemed to radiate fire. TenTen and Neji shared a knowing look and let out a sigh. "They insist on emmbarrasing themselves..." Neji shook his head. TenTen nodded in agreement. "Maybe someone should check on Adeyaka. She was bleeding a good bit." Neji glanced at Adeyaka, who was attempting to yell more insults through her hands that muffled the sound. "Hmph. I suppose it would be the right thing to do."

Arriving back to Konoha only took a short while, but it had felt like an eternity to the traveling band of ninja. Leading the way was Neji in his usual silent demeanor, followed by Sakura and a very persistent Lee, who was trying his best to capture the attention the the pink-haired kunoichi especially after she had healed his broken leg. Tenten tried her best to keep up with Lee but was slowed down by assisting Adeyaka, who had been knocked senseless moments before.

Adeyaka had not uttered a word since they departed, having been pushed beyond words. Having insulted most, many of her fellow shinobi would have gladly left her to fend for herself. Neji, though he was not insulted in any way felt there was no need for him to be involved, and as for Lee his kindness was completely shrouded by the waves of love pouring over him. Olivia fell last in the ranks, trying to distance herself from her companion, lest she do anything rash. Guy of course, though exhuberant and always one to be ten steps ahead, was willing to linger behind with the kunoichi.

At the front of the line, Hariame felt like she was going to go insane. The whole time they had been traveling she had tried many times to converse with Neji, yet he would always shrug her comments off. 'I need something to distract me from this circus behind me!' she thought, glancing back at Lee, who had been telling Sakura some wild and heroic story about rescuing a squirrel for the past fifteen minutes. Hariame sighed, diverting her attention back to the ever-silent Neji. "So, do you like squir- I mean um... chicken... in your ramen... because I do," she said, mentally slapping herself in the face for asking such a stupid question. He shrugged, appearing to not give it a second thought. 'I'm going to die a horrible miserable death if we don't reach Konoha soon!' she thought silently to herself, noting that the ludicrous squirrel rescue story had now progressed to a story about an orphaned baby deer.

"Stab me with a kunai. . . I don't care, just please make this end quickly." Hariame muttered to no one in particular. She would have been pleased to see a ninja squirrel appear out of nowhere and stab her with a kunai. Lee was the only one being heard out of the octuplet, if anyone else was conversing it had gone unnoticed. "I take it he likes animals. . ." Olivia said, pointing out the obvious assumption. Guy grinned like a cheshire cat and replied, " Of course! It's only his natural kind hearted instincts, he's a good boy!" Olivia gave a slight smile in response, noticing how the dazzling grin never faded from the older shinobi's face.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is there some paternal relationship between the two of you?" She asked, curiousity nipping at her. Guy let out a hearty laugh which made the others-with the exception of Lee- glance back. Neji wondered how anyone other than Guy's students and Kakashi-Sensei could bear with Guy's fact that Olivia had not immediately shunned Guy and put him in his place out of fear of his awkwardness was amazing in itself. "We are not related by genetics, but we are linked by our spirits!" Guy exclaimed. "Ah, I see." Olivia blinked at the statement, not needing too much explaination, she could almost surmise what Guy's strange analogy meant.

"Now that I think about it, I asked a rather self explainatory question. It's obvious in his appearance that he admires you quite a bit, even if you aren't related by genes there must be a great amount of respect there for him to turn into your. . . younger replica. " Olivia let out a small laugh as she took another look at the "younger replica". She turned back to Guy to see that he was absolutely beaming with pride. Pride so high it was as if he were the almighty sun scorching all those below him. "Such keen observation! My, you really are something my dear Olivia!" Guy was burning with passion if one would call it. Passion derived from parental pride and passion that erupted from one's precious infactuation. Olivia turned her head to the side, avoiding the other's gaze as her cheeks began to feel very warm.

"So are you, Guy," she said, feeling his gaze on her. _'Completely something else,'_ she thought. Her thought was interrupted when she felt a strange sensation on the back of her head. She turned to see Guy, smiling as usual. "You have a leaf in your hair," he said, motioning his hand toward the back of her head once more. Feeling the strange sensation made Olivia blush even more then before now that they were face to face. Guy's masculine face contorted into a pleased expression. "If it's even possible your face is even more beautiful each time I see it. It shouldn't be this amazing, but it is." Guy's tone was upbeat as usual, but he wasn't bellowing it out to the world, which was reassuring.

* * *

**A/N: **Things finally calmed down after Adeyaka was slightly incapacitated. She's so sassy. Soooo, how about you click that button that makes the rectangular screen pop up and voice those thoughts of yours! Sorry about the grammatical errors. Thanks!


	12. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**Wow, I just realized how old this story is. This one has quite a few chapters though. I read many of you like the kunoichi, I'm glad to know. Is anyone still around watching and reading? If so message me to let me know and feel free to include any ideas if you have any, so I can decide if I will update this or trash it. Sorry I kind of just vanished. FF authors are notorious for that, you know? Thanks for all the comments and reviews!

- Y.N.S


End file.
